A Marca de uma Lágrima
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Hermione viveu anos, esperando que seus sentimentos fossem retribuidos, anos acreditando em um sonho que só existia pra ela...mas agora, ela quer amar...quer lutar por tudo que deixou pra tras...e vai encontrar em outros braços o amor que esperou por anos
1. Capitulo 1 Apenas o que me restou foi

**Marca de uma Lágrima.**

**Capitulo 1 – Apenas o que me restou foi está marca...**

Hermione estava sentada no deck de sua casa, a lua brilhava resplandecente no céu, em toda sua glória, mas a mulher ali sentada não se importava em quão bela a lua estava, nem em como o reflexo dela no lago em frente a sua casa era magnífico.

Nenhuma beleza a comovia, havia sentimentos tristes e agonizantes demais dentro daquela mulher, que todos sempre esperavam sorrisos e declarações de felicidade plena.

Uma lágrima um pouco mais forte que as outras não morreu molhando seu rosto e caiu em sua mão que estava segurando firme uma fotografia. Ela rolou pela mão da mulher ao sentir que outras lágrimas se juntaram a ela, e molhou o vidro que protegia a foto. Deixando apenas a marca de uma lágrima na fotografia...

Hermione deu um sorriso amargo ao ver à foto embaçada por suas lágrimas, a Hermione da foto também chorara no dia em que tirará a fotografia, mas naquela época que parecia tão distante, era de felicidade, e agora em Hermione os únicos sentimentos que existiam era rancor, dor e ódio. Ódio por aquele que ela jurará amar, para sempre...

Hermione se levantou e caminhou pelo longo deck, de volta para sua casa escura e vazia. Pegou e olhou a foto novamente onde uma Hermione vestida de noiva, com a face molhada de lágrimas beijava o marido com carinho..., Paixão, e Amor...

Amor... O seu melhor amigo que naquele instante se tornará seu marido, que todos fizeram coro dizendo:

"_**Eles nasceram um pro outro...".**_

"_**O casal mais formidável do mundo bruxo, mais poderoso...".**_

"_**Eles destruíram o lord das trevas agora merecem ser felizes...".**_

"**_Eles se conhecem há anos e nunca admitiram que se amam... era tão fofo os ver negar o que todos sempre souberam...O amor mais lindo que já houve..."._**

Tudo ali, tinha o jeito de Hermione, a decoração, os moveis de madeiras e estilo clássico e nobre em cada lugar daquela casa. Até as cores eram as preferidas de Hermione e havia livros em todos os lugares. O marido nunca sequer fizera questão de fazer nada pela decoração daquela casa, que moravam a sete anos, naquela época Hermione deveria ter desconfiado que algo estivesse errado, mas ela não quisera ver que o casamento de apenas três anos estava ruindo aos poucos, ela não podia acreditar, que algo que todos diziam ser perfeitos podia ruir, e ela inventara desculpas tão convincentes que ela acreditará e não fora atrás das respostas.

Hoje ela dizia para si mesma que deveriam ter ficado morando nos estados unidos, onde viverão os primeiros três anos de seu casamento, naquela época, Hermione fora feliz.

Ela podia jurar que naqueles anos o marido a amara. Naqueles três anos eles fizeram planos, sonharam e foram completos no amor deles.

Era a lembrança embora esmaecida destes anos que a fizeram esperar sete anos para confrontar a verdade inabalável que algo mudara quando eles voltarão para Inglaterra.

Ela subiu até o quarto frio e vazio e foi até o guarda roupa, onde pegou uma caixa.

Lá ela viu todos os recortes e fotos que saíram sobre eles.

Fora o casamento do ano, o relacionamento perfeito desde o inicio, todos os jornais bruxos noticiaram desde o primeiro beijo deles em publico, todos os carinhos e hoje em dia, bastava eles aparecerem no mesmo lugar para todo o frenesi recomeçar.

Ela via aquelas fotos de dez anos atrás ou mais se contassem as inúmeras de antes mesmo que eles ficassem realmente juntos. E buscava ansiosa a resposta para que acontecia.

O homem que fizera promessas a ela, não existia mais, via o marido em tão poucos momentos que às vezes duvidava que dividissem a mesma casa, era sempre uma tarefa do ministério, uma viagem do grupo especial de aurores, sempre havia algo que necessitava mais da atenção dele do que ela...

Outra lágrima rolou.

E um grito foi ouvido em toda a imensa mansão do casal mais querido da comunidade bruxa, pois ali até um sussurro fazia eco na solidão.

- em qual momento você deixou de me amar? – Hermione perguntou pro vazio. – ou será que um dia você me amou?

Ela sentia tanta dor e tanta solidão que todo seu corpo tremia de um frio, que não era externo, vivia dentro dela.

E ela sabia que não viveria mais nenhum dia naquela solidão, sem saber a resposta.

Hermione aparatou, em frente ao ministério.

O segurança não fez sequer nenhuma perguntar apesar de estranhar o estado lastimável da mulher, que ele sempre admirara. Nunca faziam nenhuma pergunta a ela. Havia muito poder em sua situação.

Ela percorreu aqueles corredores tão familiares a ela, mas dessa vez não foi para seção dos inomináveis onde trabalhava, caminhou com passos decididos até a seção mais poderosa do ministério atualmente.

Parou diante da porta com a frase.

Departamento de segurança.

Aurores.

Abriu a porta e passou pelo corredor indo parar na ultima porta.

Ali ele devia estar, como sempre, ou como ele sempre dizia.

Hermione abriu a porta e seu marido a olhou assustado.

Hermione se deu conta que era a primeira vez em anos que ele lhe olhava com algum outro sentimento além do conformismo.

E também que era a primeira vez em meses que se viam frente a frente sozinhos.

Mas ela reconsiderou este ultimo pensamento ao ver, que havia outra pessoa.

Aquela que ela menos queria ver com seu marido.

- Hermione o que houve? Você não parece bem.

Hermione deu um sorriso sarcástico e que mais parecia com uma tentativa inútil de parecer normal.

Ela se virou e olhou para a mulher os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- não consegue perceber que eu quero falar com meu marido a sós? Ou seu intelecto é tão baixo assim?

As palavras saíram faiscando de raiva e Hermione sabia que depois acharia que fora grossa demais, com aquela que em outras épocas antes de tudo já fora considerada sua amiga.

Hermione a viu trocar um olhar rápido com seu marido e sair contrariada, após ele balançar afirmativamente a cabeça.

Assim que a porta se fechou ela o viu se levantar e se aproximar dela.

Os lábios dele estavam frisados indicando que não gostara da atitude de Hermione.

- o que aconteceu? E aonde foi parar sua educação, como pode tratar a...

Mas Hermione não permitiu que ele continuasse.

- não defenda a sua amante, não hoje e nem muito menos na minha frente, acabou.

Hermione disse com a voz cansada.

Ela estava nos limites de sua força, novamente voltará a derramar grossas lágrimas de desespero.

Ela viu o terror ou seria espanto dominar a face do marido.

- como assim acabou? O que acabou Hermione.

Hermione sentiu pela primeira vez em muito tempo uma fagulha de felicidade ao ver que pelo menos ele se espantará.

- o nosso casamento.

- você esta insana? – ele estava vermelho e se aproximou ainda mais de Hermione. – acha que pode chegar aqui no meio da noite e dizer que nosso casamento acabou sem motivo?

Uma risada dolorida e cheia de magoa foi ouvida na sala, do capitão dos aurores. Hermione não conseguiu conte-la.

- Sem motivos? Aqui?

Ela passou as mãos com força nos rosto para enxugar as lágrimas que toldavam sua visão.

- se você estivesse em casa, ou se ao menos tivesse aparecido ou se eu soubesse quando você apareceria lá, essa conversa teria sido lá, mas você meu amor... – Hermione disse as palavras meu amor com tanto rancor que foi como um tapa na cara dele. – nunca está lá.

Ela esperou que ele dissesse algo, mas ele não disse e nem se moveu.

- há sete anos Harry, sete longos anos que eu não sei o que é dormir ao seu lado, uma noite inteira, descansar minha cabeça em seu peito e simplesmente conversar, você quando raramente esta em casa é um fantasma, uma sombra do que já foi um dia, quando me toca é algo tão mecânico, não há um brilho em seu olhar, uma palavra carinhosa além daquelas que a boa educação manda você dizer a sua esposa. Passei sete anos mentindo pra mim, dizendo que não nos víamos, pois nossas agendas não batiam, quando você estava em, Londres, meu departamento e meus trabalhos me mantiam longe e vice versa. Hoje creio que até isso você manipulava.

- Hermione... – Harry a olhava, petrificado. – sei que temos tido problemas...

- problemas! – Hermione gritou. – não temos problemas, Harry, não temos nada, nem brigas nem discórdia. Não temos nada.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos se sentindo vencido pelas palavras mordazes de Hermione.

- o que você quer Hermione?

Aquela frase dita tão sem sentimento feriu Hermione, mas do que ela podia suportar.

- o que eu quero? O que eu quero? Você tem coragem de perguntar? – ela gritou. – quero saber onde foi parar meu melhor amigo, meu marido, aquele com quem eu vivi três anos maravilhosos, com quem eu fiz planos. Quero saber por que desde que voltamos pra cá tudo mudou? Quando você deixou de me amar? Isso é se um dia me amou? Que agora faz minha vida ser uma eterna marca de lágrimas em meu rosto.

O silencio de Harry a deixou mais desesperada.

- o que houve Harry? Não pode em responder isso? – ela esperou e ele nada disse. – vou responder por você, naquele maldito dia em que você matou Voldemort, você virou em minha direção e me beijou, na hora eu não soube o que fazer, nem vi tirarem a foto nossa, você era meu melhor amigo, e de repente estávamos juntos, eu sabia que você estava com o coração partido por que ela o deixara, e eu, eu tinha meu coração amargurado por um amor que estava morto, e juntos depois daquela guerra recolhemos os pedaços um do outro, e de repente eu entreguei meu coração a você, e sabe o porquê?

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça.

- porque você me disse com estas palavras que te direi agora: _"eu sei que você jamais vai esquecer o Rony, e nem eu quero isso, ele foi nosso melhor amigo e ele te amava muito, e eu perdi a Gina, e você minha amiga. – o meu "amiga" saiu em meio a soluços doloridos. – é tudo de bom que me restou, eu te amo, e quero viver minha vida ao seu lado, quero ter uma família com você, quero ser feliz com você."_ – Ela viu Harry desviar o olhar. – e eu acreditei Harry, eu entreguei todos os meus sonhos em suas mãos, eu te amei, até com mais intensidade do que eu havia amado o Rony, te amei tanto nestes anos que você era o meu sul e meu norte, meu sol e a lua, te amei tanto que lhe tornei não o motivo de minha vida, não podia colocar este fardo em seus ombros eu te amava demais, mas o tornei o motivo pra que eu vivesse, pois eu queria viver para ser amada por você, e durante estes dez anos, eu vivi pra você, sempre pensando no seu bem estar, sempre querendo adivinhar suas necessidades, sempre te amando quando você chegava em casa, de noite com frio e ferido de suas caçadas, sempre lhe abraçava quando a noite você tinha os pesadelos que lhe atormentavam e ficava sem dormir, sempre esperando que chegasse o momento em que você ia me dizer, sim Hermione eu quero começar nossa família, mas sempre que eu tocava no assunto você desconversava dizendo que ainda havia muitos comensais para capturar antes que pudéssemos viver em paz, e eu aceitava, pois eu acreditava que você me amava, eu menti durante todos esses anos para mim e para todos, posando sempre com um sorriso radiante nos eventos em que íamos, afinal nós somos os Potters. Vivendo um teatro cuja peça nem sequer você dava sinal de que gostava, Somos a família perfeita, e pra que eu fiz isso, pra você nem sequer me amar? – Hermione se deixou cair no chão, já sem forças. – pra viver de migalhas do que ela deixa, porque você é tão covarde, e ela uma garota que aceita ser apenas a amante, porque você não teve coragem de chegar em mim e pedir pra ir embora... – Nem mais lágrimas Hermione, tinha. – eu teria deixado você ir Harry, e ainda continuaria te amando, porque você era o meu melhor amigo, o único que me conhecia realmente, e eu queria tanto que você fosse feliz, e se eu não podia fazê-lo feliz, eu te deixaria ir, você só precisava pedir, só precisava falar comigo, com a sua melhor amiga, mas você preferiu mentir, me enganar, destruir toda minha auto estima, e todo amor que havia entre nós. Eu só quero saber o porquê Harry? Por favor...

Harry ficou olhando a esposa, e uma fina lágrima escorreu por seu rosto só que Hermione não viu.

- eu não acredito que amei um covarde, que nem ao menos agora me diz alguma coisa..

Ele ficou silencio, até que Hermione se cansou.

Ela se levantou olhando nos olhos dele, por um longo tempo, para logo depois mirar sua mão direita, onde há dez anos repousava a belíssima aliança que Harry lhe dera.

Ela tirou o anel, sentindo sua mão estupidamente leve.

- não há mais motivo para carregar um símbolo de um amor, que não mais existe, esse fardo eu deixarei para você, já que você o matou. E eu nunca acreditei que ele pudesse morrer... Mas apenas o que me restou foi esta marca... Das minhas lágrimas derrubadas por quem nem sequer me amou como eu merecia...

Ela entregou a aliança a Harry e abriu a porta usando suas ultimas forças para ir embora.

Assim que saiu viu Gina Weasley na ante sala, a ruiva que um dia fora a melhor amiga da morena, tinha o rosto pálido e parecia ter chorado.

Ela fez menção de querer dizer algo, mas Hermione não deixou.

- pode ficar com ele Weasley, foi tolice minha achar que ele poderia me amar, sendo que ele nem mesmo após você ter desdenhado dele, te esqueceu. – Gina, deixou uma lagrimas cair e Hermione se afastou.

Porém antes de sair da sala Hermione se voltou para ruiva que ainda não se moverá.

- só me deixe fazer uma pergunta? – Gina a olhou. – porque quando eu perguntei a você se você ainda amava o Harry você não disse que sim, porque você me disse que ele nada mais significava, e que nós deveríamos ficar juntos e nos amar? Naquela época eu ainda não tinha entregado meu coração a ele, naquela época eu ainda a considerava minha melhor amiga, e jamais faria algo pra te ferir, então porque você não foi sincera? Porque se tornou amante do meu marido, do homem que eu amava só pra me fazer sofrer? Porque assim que ele voltou pra cá, você resolveu voltar a amá-lo? Era porque nós estávamos felizes? Era porque ele talvez começará a viver sem você? Ou era apenas para não perder nada pra mim?

Gina abaixou a cabeça e nada disse e Hermione deu um sorriso triste e sem alma.

- vocês se merecem, são as piores pessoas que eu já tive o desprazer de amar, e conhecer e olha que eu conheci pessoas horríveis, mas nem Voldemort, foi capaz de me destruir durante as torturas que me fez passar, quanto vocês nestes anos de mentiras e desamor.

Hermione virou as costas pra eles e caminhou pelo longo corredor vazio do ministério, sem se importar pelas poucas pessoas que a viam chorar, ninguém se atreveria a dizer nada do que vira ou se ouvirão algo, ela era a Senhora Hermione Potter, esposa do salvador do mundo mágico, e só queria naquele momento nunca mais ver o homem que ela amara e tentara construir uma vida junto a ele.

Assim que chegou à rua, olhou pra trás e viu Harry que parecera ter corrido atrás dela.

Ela o olhou e ele com a voz baixa disse algo que não fez diferença a ela.

- me desculpe Hermione, eu nunca quis te ferir. – ele pareceu indeciso sobre o que falar. – sei que fui covarde, mas não é fácil dizer para sua amiga, para mulher que você devia proteger acima de tudo e fazê-la feliz, que eu não pude, que eu não consegui ama-la como ela merecia, eu não conseguia olhar nos seus olhos e dizer que não amava do jeito que você esperava, enquanto neles eu via refletido o que qualquer homem poderia desejar, Hermione, você foi meu sonho, você sempre me fez feliz, passei anos fugindo, porque nunca conseguiria te machucar.

- mas você estava me matando... – Hermione deixou as lágrimas refazerem as marcas já conhecidas em seu rosto. – lentamente.

- eu sei... – ele deu um passo na direção de Hermione que recuou. – e não houve um dia em que eu não me senti um crápula, mas eu amo a Gina, e também te amo, você é minha melhor amiga...

Hermione riu irônica.

- por favor, Harry, nem quero imaginar se você não me amasse.

- perdoe-me.

Hermione o olhou tentando ver verdade nos olhos dele, mas desistiu, ali não havia mais nada que importava.

- esqueça, Harry, não existe mais nada a ser feito não há mais coração aqui.

Hermione aparatou de volta a casa que ela vivera "sozinha" nos últimos sete anos.

Pegou a varinha e com um feitiço tirou tudo o que era de Harry dali, mandando para a casa Gina, sabendo que ali deveria haver muitas mais coisas do que naquela casa.

Hermione foi até o magnífico bar de madeira de lei, pegou uma taça e um champanhe.

Após deixá-lo gelado o abriu e encheu sua taça. Pegou um pequeno frasco com um liquido vermelho carmesim e colocou junto ao champanhe da taça.

Voltou até o deck, e brindando em direção a lua, disse:

- ao fim de uma vida, triste... Já que este coração só se comove sem jamais comover...

Hermione levou a taça aos lábios deixando o liquido agridoce deslizar entrando em seu corpo, durante alguns segundos ela sentiu uma estranha dor, resultante da chegada do veneno em sua corrente sanguínea, deu dois passos vacilantes em direção ao lago...

Pareceu ao longe ouvir seu nome, porém apenas continuou seu caminho nefasto.

Murmurando quase sem força:

- vou caminhando para a morte, da morte não sei o dia, mas posso saber...

Porém seu corpo entorpecido não chegou a tocar a fria água noturna, mas sim foram trazidos por braços fortes de encontro à segurança do deck novamente.

O veneno a impedia de saber mais do que o calor de outro corpo a trazendo para perto dele.

Seus olhos já estavam fechados e sua vida já se esvaia...

Com uma rapidez impressionante...

Deixando o homem que a segurava com forças, temendo ter chegado tarde demais, para salvar a única pessoa que importava para ele.

**Fim do capitulo Um.**

**Marca de uma lágrima. ® Vivis Drecco ©2006**

**NT: Nova fic... espero que curtam...**


	2. Capitulo 2 Desespero e outras marcas

**Capitulo 2 – Desespero e outras marcas...**

Ele estava lendo um importante relatório, sobre novas investidas dos remanescentes comensais da morte na Inglaterra, quando seu coração acelerou sem motivo, se levantou rapidamente sem nem saber o porquê abriu a porta de seu escritório o corredor estava vazio, exceto por uma pessoa.

A visão dela, em um estado lastimável o fez segurar com força a maçaneta da porta, nunca a vira tão vulnerável como naquele momento, a viu caminhar a passos decididos e abrir a porta do escritório do marido.

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer lhe a espinha e fechou a porta novamente, apesar de que nada adiantou, já que pode ouvir atentamente cada palavra que ela proferiu ao marido e a outrora melhor amiga, apenas ficou de olhos fechados deixando que ela desabafasse toda dor que sentia.

Quis ir até o Potter e destruir cada centímetro daquele miserável que em silencio feria aquela que ele mais amava, sua amiga, mas sabia que nada poderia ser feito, quantas vezes nestes anos, ele quisera ir até ela e dizer que o marido não a merecia, quantas vezes discutira e até sairá na mão com Harry, mas ele não podia dizer, não havia provas apesar de que nem Harry nem Gina fossem discretos mas eles poderiam alegar que eram muito amigos, e ele jamais agüentaria faze-la sofrer.

Somente naquele momento ele percebeu o erro, afinal ela sofrerá muito mais com o descaso de Harry, do que com a traição em si.

Sentiu em cada parte de sua alma, ela se afastar, levando tanta dor em si, que saiu do escritório, porém viu Harry correr atrás dela, e suspirou cansado.

Olhou e viu Gina o olhando do outro lado da ante sala.

- você ouviu tudo não foi? – Gina falou baixo com a voz chorosa.

O que somente o fez ficar com raiva.

- não sei por que do choro, após trair a amiga durante sete anos, nunca pensou que um dia ela se cansaria de viver sem amor? Que viria até ele questionar do porque dele estar a destruindo? Ele era o melhor amigo dela, a única pessoa que ela confiava completamente, ela morreria por ele, e se não fosse por isso, se não fosse à fé que ela tinha nele, há muito tempo atrás já teria dito algo, porém ela não acreditaria que o homem que ela amava faria isso, mas vocês a destruíram.

A ruiva ouviu tudo, sentindo uma raiva crescente, mas sabia que não poderia brigar com ele, ele tinha razão. Porém o desejo de descontar em alguém a fez dizer com raiva.

- pelo menos eu segui meu coração e não vivi estes anos todos sonhando com algo que não podia ter e que nunca você vai ter.

Ele se aproximou perigosamente de Gina e se esquecendo de que era uma mulher deu um tapa nela. Nunca batera em uma mulher, em sua vida inteira até aquele instante.

- você me faz ter nojo, acha que apenas o que sente importa, preferi viver estes anos, apenas sonhando do que manchar a minha honra sendo um amante, ou magoando pessoas que deveriam ser amadas.

Ele se afastou bem a tempo de ver Harry, voltar. Trocaram um longo olhar e Harry foi até Gina a beijando e consolando.

Não podendo ficar para ver tal cena deturpada se virou e saiu do ministério.

Por onde passava todos os poucos funcionários do ministério pareciam comentar, que Harry, finalmente perderá a mulher, ele sorriu vendo que todos estavam ao lado de Hermione contra o que Harry havia lhe feito.

Hermione fora durante anos o exemplo do que a sociedade bruxa honrava e respeitava e apesar de ninguém ter provas ou sequer comentar o que Harry fazia, todos sabiam veladamente que ela não merecia o que estava acontecendo, até mesmo os Weasleys, haviam de certa forma cortado relação com Gina e Harry.

Ele chegou a Rua Londrina e respirou o ar frio, resolveu em vez de aparatar para casa caminhar um pouco pensando em como gostaria de poder estar com ela e lhe ajudar como ela sempre fizera por ele, mas por experiência própria sabia que talvez Hermione precisasse de um tempo sozinha.

Caminhou por algum tempo, até sentir uma forte dor em seu coração.

Ele sentiu-se tonto e precisou apoiar-se em uma parede para não cair no chão.

E foi com temor que compreendeu que Hermione estava em perigo.

Ele aparatou em frente à casa dela, e quando se preparava para entrar correndo na casa, algo o fez se virar na direção do lago.

Seu coração acelerou e ele correu com toda rapidez que nem sabia possuir, via Hermione levar aos lábios uma taça, e seus olhos ficaram cheios de lagrimas.

- por favor, que não seja o que eu to pensando... – ele murmurou para logo depois gritar. – Hermione...

Nunca aquele percurso foi tão longo para ele que a viu dar dois passos vacilantes em direção a profundeza negra do lago.

Ele se arrependia mentalmente por não ter ido antes pra lá, por não ter percebido, por não ter matado enquanto pode o Potter e aquela víbora de cabelos vermelhos.

Suas mãos tocaram já o corpo frio de Hermione e ele conseguiu traze-la para seus braços.

Ele a trouxe para um abraço, e tocando o rosto frio dela, a viu fechar os olhos.

Olhou para os lados em busca de uma inspiração ou algo que pudesse fazer, mas nada encontrou.

O corpo dela começava a ficar cada vez mais frio, e ele entrou em desespero.

- por favor, Hermione, você não pode fazer isso comigo, com as pessoas que te amam, você não pode me abandonar...

Ele murmurou de forma febril enquanto a carregava de volta pra casa, tinha que descobrir o veneno, para poder tentar algum contra feitiço, entrou em casa ainda com ela no colo e viu em cima da bancada o frasco com o veneno.

_Mortis sanguinea _

Aquelas duas pequenas palavras ficaram no cérebro dele por um segundo.

Até ele compreender, que não tinha, mais tempo... O sangue dela já estava envenenado, já tinha se passado tempo demais para o antídoto...

Suas lagrimas caíram no rosto de Hermione deixando novas marcas de lágrimas, ele a abraçava com força em um pranto dolorido...

- você salvou minha vida e agora você esta morrendo em meus braços meu amor... – Ele beijou a face já fria dela, sabendo que poucos minutos restavam de vida no corpo daquela mulher que ele descobrira amar, mais que a vida.

Relembrou todos os dias com ela, todos os sorrisos, que ela lhe dera, de tudo o que ela fizera por ele, até que em sua mente a voz de Severus Snape se fez presente, relembrando uma conversa de mais de quinze anos atrás, quando seu antigo professor de poções lhe explicara o único feitiço que poderia destruir o efeito de qualquer veneno.

Bastou um segundo para ele se decidir.

Deitou o corpo de Hermione no frio piso de mármore e pegou sua varinha.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências que seria sua morte realizou o feitiço.

- sanguineos purificai.

Apontou a varinha para ela e depois para si próprio, e viu um brilho vermelho ligar ambos os corpos.

Durante longos minutos ele sentiu suas forças diminuindo e o veneno entrando em sua corrente sanguinea, que purificava o corpo de Hermione.

Após cinco minutos o feitiço terminou e juntamente com suas forças...

Aproximou-se dela, e murmurou no ouvido dela.

- você não pode morrer...

E a ultima coisa que viu antes de fechar os olhos foram os olhos castanhos dela, espelhados nos olhos dele. Um sorriso dominou seus lábios frios.

Antes que ele desfalecesse.

Hermione o olhou assustada e demorou um segundo até entender o que acontecerá.

Um grito de pavor nasceu em sua garganta.

- não... Você não pode ter feito isso... – Ela sentiu seu rosto molhado e sem nem sequer saber como sabia que aquelas lágrimas não eram somente dela.

Hermione o abraçou com força.

Mas logo depois o largou e ainda sentindo uma fraqueza subiu as escadas, cada passo sendo difícil, e sabendo que tudo o que importava era chegar até o segundo andar.

Entrou correndo em seu laboratório particular, pegou um frasco, e fez o caminho inverso, ao invés de descer as escadas, Hermione se jogou do patamar usando o sofá para diminuir o impacto da queda se arrastou até o corpo dele, que começava a esfriar, e abrindo a boca dele, colocou o antídoto, rezando para que ainda houvesse tempo.

O abraçou novamente e tremula, repetiu, mas para si do que para ele.

- vamos você consegue, já enfrentou tantas coisas, você não pode... – as lágrimas dela banharam o rosto daquele que naqueles anos fora um dos poucos que estivera realmente a seu lado – sua vida não pode acabar...

E foi com alivio que sentiu o calor do corpo dele voltar gradativamente.

Sentindo uma euforia, Hermione se permitiu sentir novamente suas batidas de coração.

E nunca se sentira tão feliz em anos quando aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados olharam nos olhos dela novamente.

- Draco...

Ela o abraçou com mais força esquecendo suas próprias dores e que suas forças estavam quase no fim apenas sentindo o alivio de vê-lo bem, e suspirou aliviada quando Draco Malfoy correspondeu ao abraço.

Os dois ficaram por muito tempo presos naquele abraço cada um com sentimentos diferentes, outros nem tanto...

Até Draco com muita dificuldade se colocar de pé e levantar Hermione.

Draco olhou nos olhos de Hermione e disse:

- nunca mais ouse planejar me deixar...

Hermione apenas conseguiu rir, e encostar-se a ele, antes de seus olhos se fecharem e seu corpo perder a batalha para a exaustão física e mental.

Draco a levou no colo até o quarto e a deitou gentilmente, ele ainda não conseguia saber como ela conseguira reverter o veneno, porém isso não importava naquele momento, a mulher que ele amava estava viva.

Ele ia se afastar, mas ela o abraçou, o trazendo para mais perto.

Draco sentindo o coração acelerar novamente, mas por um bom motivo, deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou.

Juntos dormiram.

Um se recuperando de marcas terríveis, outro pela primeira vez sentindo-se verdadeiramente feliz e consciente de todo o movimento dela, até ser vencido muito tempo depois pelo cansaço e pelas conseqüências do veneno e do feitiço.

Só que ele sabia que faria tudo de novo para salva-la.

Um mundo sem Hermione, não importava para Draco Malfoy.

E uma nova marca em Hermione nascia, mas está nunca a faria sofrer.

**Fim do capitulo Dois.**

**Marca de uma lágrima. ® Vivis Drecco ©2006**

**NT: Oi Gente, eu to com bloqueiu mental para as outras fics, mas esta até que está fluindo bem em minha mente...**

**Morgana Gorlois Pendragon: saiba que eu amo este seu nick? a morgana é perfeita. e estou atualizando...**

**mYahhhh: você ainda vai achar o harry mais estupido...**

**Quero reviews!!!!!**


	3. Capitulo 3 Um motivo para recomeçar

**Capitulo 3 – Um motivo para recomeçar.**

Hermione acordou, sentindo seu corpo dolorido, mas com uma incrível sensação de calor e proteção.

Sentiu o peso reconfortante de um braço em torno de seu corpo, que a fez abrir um sorriso tímido, e fechou novamente os olhos sem se mexer não querendo quebrar o encanto daquele momento nem desperta-lo.

Era a primeira vez que Hermione sentia aquela sensação de paz, e cumplicidade em anos.

Não precisava se esforçar para saber quem era, o perfume de sândalo, dele era tão dele que em qualquer lugar ou ocasião Hermione reconheceria.

Draco se tornara seu amigo naqueles anos tristes da guerra quando ela fora a única a não lhe virar as costas, ela lutara para provar a inocência dele, e juntos trabalharam em milhares de missões para ordem, e era a fé que tinha nele e em seu caráter, que Hermione mais se orgulhava nela mesma, ele provara não só pra ela, mas para todos que era merecedor, de confiança, de que apesar da pose de mal, não passava de uma pessoa maravilhosa, de profundo sentimento de bondade e inteligência.

Naqueles sete últimos anos, fora sempre à presença constante dele em sua vida que a impedira de enlouquecer.

Muitas vezes vira nos olhos dele, a vontade de lhe dizer algo, e Hermione sabia do que se tratava, e sabia também do porque dele nunca dizer, até ontem à noite ela não estivera preparada para encarar o fim de sua ilusão.

Ele sentiu seu rosto corar de vergonha ao se lembrar de sua fraqueza.

Na claridade daquele novo dia, Hermione não conseguia entender o que se passara em sua mente para querer por um ponto final em sua vida.

Uma fina lagrima, saiu furtivamente de seus olhos mesmo que ela estivesse se esforçando para não chorar.

Foi quando ouviu a voz, melodiosa dele.

- porque Hermione?

Aquela simples pergunta estava imbuída de tantos sentimentos e significados que Hermione sentiu que não poderia e nem iria querer fugir da resposta.

- eu não sei... Eu. – ela parou para conseguir reunir coragem para respondê-lo.

- você ainda o ama? – a voz de Draco trazia um lamento escondido de dor. Só que rapidamente Hermione respondeu trazendo alivio ao coração de Draco.

- não, eu não o amo, mais... Eu simplesmente não achava que teria coragem de encarar o olhar de todos para mim, pois agora todos comentariam sobre o fracasso de minha vida...

Mas Draco não deixou Hermione terminar.

- você não fracassou em nada Hermione, não há nenhum homem no mundo mágico ou não, que não gostaria de ter o seu amor, ele não soube merecer, se alguém olhara com pena para alguém não será para você, e sim para ele, que teve o céu e não conseguiu compreender a benção do sentimento que lhe devotavam.

Hermione se virou e fitou os olhos azuis acinzentados de Draco, que lhe olhava com carinho.

- eu só não queira mais chorar, queria parar de sentir esta estranha dor, que se apodera de meu coração quando me recordo de tudo o que fiz por ele, não sei o que pensei na hora, pois não é que eu não consiga enxergar uma vida pra mim, sem ele, pelo contrario, sei que a partir de hoje, eu começarei a viver novamente, pois eu apenas sobrevivia em um mundo sem amor e cor, é que eu sinto que toda a minha capacidade de amar, morreu... – ela parou e sentiu os braços de Draco a trazendo para um abraço continuou. -Que eu não era mais nada, a não ser alguém vazia de sentimentos bons.

- isso não é verdade. – Draco falou e Hermione o fitou profundamente. – você é a mulher mais capaz de amar, que eu conheço, e justamente por estar se sentindo assim eu tenho certeza, que sua capacidade de sentir e de amar ainda vivem, se fosse outra pessoa, não teria lutado tanto tempo, dado tantas chances para que algo desse certo. – Draco beijou a testa de Hermione. – sua dor vai passar, pode não ser hoje, pois há muitas outras coisas além de apenas um casamento, entre vocês, mas eu sei que você vai ressurgir no fim desse longo dia de tempestade, mais forte do que nunca, e saiba que não esta sozinha.

Hermione sorriu.

- você vai estar comigo? – Hermione perguntou em voz baixa carregada de emoção sem ainda não acreditar que ele estaria ao lado dela.

- em todos os momentos.

Os dois se abraçaram por um longo tempo, até ouvirem o barulho do despertador.

- outro dia vai começar, está pronta senhorita Granger? – Draco perguntou na tentativa de fazê-la sorrir.

- ainda não, mas nada que um banho e um café da manhã, ao lado de você não me preparem.

Enquanto Hermione tomava um banho, Draco foi até o quarto de hospede e também tomou um banho curto e revigorante, a dor em seu corpo era tão mínima comparada à felicidade que havia em sua alma, que ele nem percebia.

Transmutou suas roupas em vestes novas e limpas e desceu indo preparar o café da manhã, porém já encontrou Hermione na cozinha.

Ficou em silêncio a observando fazer um lauto café da manhã.

Ela serviu uma generosa xícara de chocolate quente, e o olhou sorridente.

- no que está pensando senhor Malfoy?

Draco não pode deixar de achar incrivelmente sexy seu nome na voz dela, mas logo recuperou a capacidade de fala que lhe fora tirado pela visão dela.

- estou em duvida, se começo pelas bombas de chocolates ou pelas panquecas, ou se me sirvo deste negocio que não sei o que é, mas me parece muito apetitoso. – disse Draco apontando os biscoitos de canela e chocolate em formato de estrela que Hermione acabara de fazer.

Hermione deu uma gargalhada que se espalhou pela casa, não habituada a demonstrações de felicidade da dona.

Hermione demorou alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego.

- sabe que já havia me esquecido, como fica linda quando ri assim? – Draco perguntou a olhando embevecido.

- você tem este dom, Draco...

Hermione respondeu ainda sorrindo levando a xícara de chocolate quente aos lábios.

- fico feliz em saber disso...

Os dois tomaram o café da manhã e aparataram indo para mais um dia.

Os dois percorreram juntos os corredores do ministério da magia e precisaram se esforçar para não notarem os olhares que todos dirigiam a eles. Mas precisamente a Hermione.

Hermione e Draco se separaram ele indo para sua sala no departamento de aurores ela indo para a seção que dirigia.

Assim que adentrou na sala dos inomináveis Hermione pode sentir todos os olhares indo em sua direção.

Sabia que estava mais pálida que o normal, e que não estava em seus melhores dias, mas ela se assustou ao ver os olhares dos amigos. Ela esperava ver pena neles, mas apenas o que encontrou foi um alivio genuíno entre seus amigos.

Hermione apenas os comprimentou com a cabeça e foi para sua sala.

Esperou que Liz, sua secretaria entrasse como sempre com a pilha imensa de memorando que ela tinha que avaliar, mas isso ao aconteceu.

Hermione suspirou por um segundo e se recostou em sua cadeira. Era provável que todo o ministério da magia já soubesse de sua lamentável cena ontem à noite, e ela começava a imaginar quanto aquela noticia vazaria, já que Harry não conseguiria manter em segredo a briga entre eles.

E Hermione se perguntou se era isso que ela queria segredo.

Ou se já estava pronta para encarar todo o mundo mágico.

Foi quando Liz entrou timidamente apenas trazendo um jornal.

- Sabe Mione, todos nós já estávamos esperando o dia em que você colocaria um ponto final, minha amiga, e todos neste departamento estamos orgulhosos com sua dignidade, poucas mulheres são como você Hermione.

Liz trabalhava com Hermione há cinco anos era uma bruxa inteligentíssima, e Hermione sabia o quanto ela estava sendo sincera.

- obrigada, Liz. – foi quando Hermione notou o jornal, seu rosto ficou mais pálido. - quer dizer que todos já sabem?

Liz apenas concordou com a cabeça, e completou.

- e tenha certeza Hermione, que jamais ficamos tão decepcionados com Harry quanto agora.

Liz deixou o jornal em cima da mesa e saiu dizendo que não deixaria ninguém incomoda-la.

Hermione ficou olhando para o jornal, temendo o que encontraria.

Após um minuto ela o pegou para ler.

E viu a foto sorridente de Harry e Gina, saindo de mãos dadas de uma cafeteiria naquela mesma manhã.

A manchete não deixava nenhuma duvida.

"_Harry Potter e Gina Weasley."_

_Após o fim de seu casamento com a inominável Hermione Potter que durou dez anos, Harry Potter parece que não demorou muito para aparecer com sua antiga namorada da época de escola. (realmente não demorou nada já que fontes fiéis do ministério garantem que Hermione apenas havia terminado com o marido na noite anterior.). Potter quanto foi perguntado sobre o fato esta manhã, quis evitar as repostas porem sua nova noiva como ela mesma se auto intitulou, foi muito mais receptiva e respondeu as perguntas._

_Dizendo que era verdade, que os dois estavam prontos para assumirem um relacionamento sério após mais de dez anos separados e que apesar de recente a separação, de Harry. Eles haviam decididos não mais esconder o que sentem um pelo outro._

_Potter completou que em nenhum momento ele e Hermione discutiram e que o fim de seu casamento foi um uma decisão de ambos que continuam grandes amigos. E que seu relacionamento com Gina apenas iniciou-se após o fim de seu casamento (o que eu infelizmente duvido muito, já que era muito freqüente ver Gina e Harry sempre juntos mesmo antes do fim do casamento deste e eles sempre juraram ser apenas bons amigos e companheiros de trabalho!)._

_Eu particularmente (essa repórter que vos escreve) acho que Harry estava muito desconfortável com a situação ao contrario de Gina, e não está em seus melhores dias, mas fica realmente muito difícil estar bem após um fim de casamento, ainda mais se você levar em conta que ele acabou de ser chutado por Hermione, a bruxa que mais vezes ganhou o premio de bruxa do ano, no semanal das bruxas e cogita-se que ela tenha ser tornado a solteira mais cobiçada do mundo bruxo._

_Eu desejo sorte para o novo casal, e mais a minha amiga Hermione, e só tenho a dizer que ela foi como sempre uma lady até o fim de seu casamento, comportamento que não foi recíproco do outro lado._

_Luna Jordan._

Hermione suspirou exasperada. Sentindo sua raiva fluir em seu corpo.

Ele nem ao menos esperara que eles anunciassem oficialmente a separação para sair esbanjando aos olhos do mundo seu caso. Ela se sentou e rapidamente pegou um pergaminho onde escreveu uma nota sucinta. E enviou a Luna.

Hermione se permitiu somente naquele instante sorrir ao perceber que fora sua amiga Luna que escrevera aquela reportagem, o que indicava que ela fora poupada, já que provavelmente Luna havia escrito aquilo para que nenhum outro repórter o fizesse e tocasse em pontos mais delicados, apesar de que Luna também havia tocado em algum deles.

Foi quando ouviu o barulho da porta se aberta, imaginando que era Liz, ela olhou contrariada, mas deu de cara com Draco que também segurava um jornal, com raiva.

Assim que ele fechou a porta sua voz se fez presente.

- não acredito que aquele miserável do Potter pode fazer isso com você. – ele jogou o jornal com raiva no chão. – eu vou matá-lo, Hermione... Eu...

- não se preocupe Draco, quanto mais Gina fizer, - Draco olhou para Hermione. – pois é obvio que foi ela que escolheu mostrar o relacionamento deles em publico, mas o que importa, é que acabou para mim, Draco nada mais que estes dois me façam pode me atingir. Eu superei.

A voz calma de Hermione acalmou Draco que se sentou pensativo.

Hermione o deixou com seus pensamentos e começou a organizar uns pergaminhos que havia sido deixado já em sua mesa, quando foi trazida a realidade novamente pela voz de Draco.

- tudo bem que você superou e tal, mas sinceramente, não devíamos deixar isso assim, afinal, nem uma nota oficial de separação foi feita e...

Draco ia continuar a falar quando viu que Hermione sorria para ele.

- qual é a graça?

- ah, nada meu caro Draco, mas se eu fosse você ia ler como muita atenção à nota que sairá na edição da tarde do profeta.

Draco que havia lido as entrelinhas da frase de Hermione sorriu de volta.

Ele ia dizer algo quando foi interrompido por Liz.

- desculpe Dra. Potter, mas a Senhora Weasley deseja lhe falar...

Draco apenas tocou de leve a mão de Hermione como que passando energia para ela e saiu da sala, junto com Liz.

Havia um silencio na sala externa do departamento, quando Draco passou e ele trocou um rápido olhar com Molly que muito pálida apenas deu um sorriso fraco para ele.

Hermione ficou parada enquanto Molly entrava e fechava a porta. As duas mulheres ficaram se olhando por um segundo e Molly acabou caindo em lágrimas.

- me desculpe, querida... – Molly sussurrou para Hermione que agora lhe abraçava com força. – eu não sei o que eu fiz de errado com Gina.

- a senhora nada fez de errado, Molly, eles apenas fizeram as escolhas deles.

Hermione também chorava, mas era uma dor diferente.

Era a primeira vez que ela se permitia pensar, que não só perdera um marido e um amigo mas perdera em definitivo a esperança de reatar a antiga amizade que uma vez tivera com Gina.

- mas ele era o seu marido querida, ela devia ter respeitado, e saiba, que todos nos, o resto da família, estamos muito envergonhados, eu sinto lhe dizer... – Molly foi interrompida por Hermione.

- que todos já sabiam do caso deles...

Molly olhou espantada para Hermione.

Aquela mulher não mais lembrava nem de longe a menina tímida de quando a conhecerá, Molly se permitiu lembrar de quantas vezes imaginara Hermione se tornando uma Weasley, e de como ela ficara com o coração destruído pela perda de Rony.

- é nós sabíamos, sempre que eu lhe via querida eu queria lhe dizer, mas eu nunca tive coragem, pois era o mesmo...

Hermione completou mais vez a frase Molly.

- seria o mesmo que admitir que fosse verdade e que meu casamento estava destruído, - Hermione sorriu um sorriso triste. – eu sempre soube, desde que voltamos para cá há sete anos eu soube, eu apenas não podia acreditar que meu melhor amigo, o homem que eu amava, não me amava, era doloroso demais, e havia tantas lembranças boas, tantas provas de amor, que eu vivia esperando que tudo passasse, que mais uma vez ele voltasse para mim, mas agora Molly aquele amor doentio que eu sentia morreu, ontem... – Hermione olhou para a porta fechada. – ontem eu ganhei um motivo para recomeçar, para voltar a me amar...

Molly abraçou novamente sua filha do coração.

- e pode contar com o fato que eu ressurgirei ao fim desta tempestade...

- eu sei querida, você sempre foi uma vencedora... Era o que Rony mais gostava em você, a capacidade incrível de recomeçar e fazer o mundo dele e de todos ser feliz... – Molly olho bem nos olhos de Hermione. – Você sabe que o Rony te amava mais do que tudo e que se ele estivesse aqui, isso jamais teria acontecido, primeiro porque ele não lhe perderia, segundo porque ele seria capaz de exterminar a raça de Harry antes que ele lhe magoasse.

- eu sei Molly, tudo teria sido diferente, mas ele não está e eu tenho que cumprir duas promessas que eu fiz, uma a ele e outra a... – Hermione olhou novamente para a porta. – de que eu seria feliz.

- eu sei querida.

As duas ainda ficaram um longo tempo conversando até Molly se despedir tinha que voltar afinal deixara Artur com três netos e temia pela segurança da casa.

Hermione passou o resto da manha trabalhando, tentando se concentrar mas não conseguia.

Quando recebeu uma coruja de Draco a convidando para almoçar, foi que percebeu que já passava e muito das três horas da tarde.

Saiu de sua sala, e não pode deixar de notar os sorrisos dos amigos e que alguns não escondiam que liam interessados, algo no jornal.

Ela foi sorrindo se encontrar com Draco e para sua surpresa com Tonks.

Os três amigos saíram em silencio do ministério e foram até um restaurante ali perto. Assim que se sentou Tonks não conseguiu segurar mais a pergunta.

- hei Mione, está tudo realmente bem com você?

Hermione olhou para auror e confirmou com a cabeça.

- não estou nos meus melhores dias, Tonks, mas vou superar...

Foi quando olhou para Draco e notou que este com muita dificuldade continha um riso debochado no rosto.

- ok, Draco podemos falar da comunicado oficial de minha separação.

Tonks olhou para Hermione acabou por rir.

- você chama aquilo de comunicado? Eu estava achando que era mais uma cutucada na onça de vara curta.

Hermione e Draco a olharam intrigados.

- é apenas uma expressão que ouvi.

- ah... - os dois disseram em coro, e Draco pegou o recorte que tinha no bolso e se pos a lê-lo em voz alta.

_Venho por meio desta informar a todos os interessados de que oficialmente o enlace entre eu e Harry Potter, foi findado nesta ultima madrugada._

_O que me levou a terminar um relacionamento com tal carga emocional, foi apenas a verdade forte e inegável, de que apenas havia comprometimento de uma parte do casal, e visto que eu jamais abrirei mão de ter um relacionamento onde o amor prevaleça e que eu tenha tudo o que eu mereço. Não vi mais nenhum motivo que me prendesse a este enlace._

_Viso avisar que após infindáveis tentativas de salvar meu casamento, descobrir que nada havia para ser salvo._

_Afinal, não posso me imaginar dividindo minha vida com um homem que nem ao menos a coragem de terminar algo tinha e preferia viver um relacionamento adultero com uma mulher como a que ele se ligou._

_Nada mais tenho a declarar e agradeço desde já todas as cartas e flores e demonstrações de apoio que estão me enviando, nunca estive tão feliz nestes últimos sete anos como agora._

_Hermione Granger._

Draco não segurou mais por isso e acabou por ser acompanhado por Tonks.

Hermione tentou ficar séria.

- não sei qual a risada, foi um comunicado oficial e muito formal.

- é claro, e todas as alfinetadas nas entrelinhas somente eu imaginei... – Tonks respondeu.

Mas a conversa foi interrompida por Harry que entrou no restaurante e foi direto falar com Hermione.

- como você pode nos expor dessa maneira Hermione? Como você destruiu nossa amizade, e...

Mas Harry foi silenciado por um soco muito bem dado de Draco.

- como você ousa vir cobrar algo de Hermione, sendo que você não ponderou por nenhum segundo antes de esfregar sua amante hoje ao mundo inteiro, ou você se esqueceu da entrevista que deu com ela hoje de manha, e se não fosse por Luna ter encoberto muito naquela entrevista...

Hermione sentiu seu coração doer, então era verdade, Luna havia a protegido como imaginara.

- eu não pretendia... – Harry disse com dificuldade ainda com a mão em seu rosto. – mas você Hermione, você quis se vingar..

- não Harry, pois até mesmo para eu me vingar de você eu teria que considera-lo mais do que eu considero, mais do que nada, eu apenas deixei de lhe proteger, quer ter uma vida perfeita, agora não conte mais comigo para isso, Potter... – Hermione disse sem nenhum pingo de emoção em sua voz. - e amanhã meus advogados entraram em contato com você, eu quero o divorcio.

Enquanto Harry ficou paralisado no restaurante Hermione saiu acompanhada por Tonks e Draco.

Os dois amigos deixaram Hermione ir para sua sala e se dirigiram ao quartel dos aurores.

O local estava tenso, de um lado todos olhavam torto para Gina e Harry, por outro, alguns (como Lino Jordan, Neville e muitos outros amigos da época dourada do trio) pareciam estar imensamente triste pelo fim definitivo do trio de ouro e gratos por Hermione finalmente ter colocado um ponto final, na situação que todos já não mais suportavam.

Hermione entrou em sua sala, e viu milhares de arranjos de flores e cartões lhe dando apoio e sorriu. Pegou o arranjo mais lindo de todos e escreveu um novo cartão.

Depois o fazendo aparecer em outra mesa do ministério.

Ela suspirou e pensou que aquilo era apenas o começo da tempestade.

Ela olhou pela janela, ansiando o sol...

Draco entrou em sua sala e deu de cara com um grande arranjo de flores, intrigado pegou o cartão e se permitiu sonhar...

Olhou para a janela, desejando ser o sol...

No cartão a letra refinada de Hermione, dava novas esperanças e desejos para o coração de Draco.

_**Draco.**_

_**Todas as pessoas precisam de um motivo para recomeçar...**_

_**O meu é a vontade de sentir o calor do sol novamente em minha vida...**_

**_E você!_**

_**Hermione.**_

**Fim do Capitulo Três.**

**Marca de uma lágrima. ® Vivis Drecco ©2006**

**NT: desculpa a demora...**

**Jennifer Malfoy:obrigada!**

**Lemmie-chan: acho que ele acabou... e já que você pediu sem novidades!!! (to ficando convencida!)**

**mYahhhh:Draco morrer! jamais eu o amo demais para isso...**

**Bjs...**


	4. Capitulo 4 crises de choro e risos

**Capitulo 4 – Crises de Choro e Risos.**

Hermione percorreu sem pressa os corredores do ministério, fazia exatos quarenta e oito dias que não fazia este caminho, mas hoje era inevitável. Ela podia ouvir o barulho dos passos de Liz e de Laura atrás de si.

Não era a primeira vez que seu departamento realizava operações com os aurores e não seria o ultimo, já que entre as muitas ramificações dos inomináveis estava, os melhores bruxos da inteligência ou como alguns preferiam chamar os espiões. E nestas épocas de conflitos eram sempre convocados a unir forças com aurores.

Hermione balançou a cabeça preocupada. Normalmente eles investigariam tudo sobre os alvos e passariam a informação para os aurores e eles realizariam as caças, mas devido a grande proporção e o perigo, eles teriam que se envolver pessoalmente, muito além do que já estavam envolvidos.

Ela suspirou fundo.

Ela parou por um segundo em frente à porta do quartel general dos aurores e respirou fundo.

Assim que ela abriu a porta, pode ver as cabeças dos aurores se virarem para ela, com apreensão.

Neville e Lino Jordan estavam olhando atentos um painel e voltaram para a amiga e sorriram confiantes. Hermione sorriu de volta.

- bom tarde, aurores, espero que estejam prontos? – Hermione perguntou com a voz calma. Ela olhou ao redor da sala e não viu alguns aurores, especialmente dois deles, e estranhou.

Ela olhou o relógio em seu pulso e ouviu o barulho de Laura que se remexia inquieta.

- onde estão todos, esta reunião é importantíssima. – Laura disse já impaciente.

- Harry e Draco estão terminando de discutir alguns pontos antes de começarmos a reunião. – todos se viraram em busca da dona da voz, que tinha um tom de soberania. E viram Gina encarando Hermione com um sorriso no rosto.

Hermione ignorou está e se encaminhou para a sala de reuniões.

- não ouviu, Granger, eles ainda não estão prontos. – Gina completou ao ver que ela pretendia entrar na sala onde Harry estava.

- eu não sei você, Gina, mas eu não tenho tempo para dispor e colocar a disposição de Harry.

Hermione abriu a porta e viu Harry e Draco se encarando ambos segurando a varinha.

Hermione não pode conter um sorriso na face enquanto caminhava para o lado de Draco que percebera sua presença e sorria para ela.

- que bom que já estão aqui, podemos começar a reunião? – Hermione perguntou com sua voz mais inocente que pode fazer, enquanto via Harry bufar de raiva.

Liz e Laura seguiram Hermione e se sentaram ao lado dela, enquanto Draco se sentava do outro lado.

Os demais aurores entraram ainda nervosos. Ultimamente Harry o capitão dos aurores e Draco viviam brigando o que deixava todos os aurores tensos.

Hermione esperou todos se sentarem e viu que ainda havia uma cadeira vazia. Olhou para Draco e este apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando a suspeita de Hermione.

Hermione se virou para um enorme painel e segurando sua varinha ficou em silêncio.

Até que a porta se abriu novamente e uma pálida Tonks entrou.

- desculpe-me o atraso...

Hermione sorriu para a amiga.

- bom já que todos estamos aqui, vamos direto ao assunto, como todos devem estar cientes, - ela falou e todos abriram os relatórios que Laura entregará a eles no momento. – uma das seções dos inomináveis, acaba de descobrir um grande movimento de psedos comensais na Irlanda.

Os aurores apenas concordaram e ela continuou.

- e por ordem do ministro da magia, nossos departamentos estarão mais uma vez unidos contra esta ameaça. – Hermione olhou para Laura que lhe sorriu confiante. – como já devem imaginar, criamos um plano de combate, a cerca de dois meses, vários inomináveis, se infiltraram neste novo circulo das trevas, na Irlanda, e asseguro que alguns já estão nas posições de nos informarem, sobre alguns dos movimentos, deste circulo.

Hermione ia começar a explicar os planos, quando viu Harry erguer os olhos do relatório e olhar para ela, ela notou que este estava pálido.

- Hermione, aqui neste relatório, você nos informa que a suspeita já há a mais de cinco meses, porque somente agora seu departamento nos informou?

Havia um traço de raiva na voz de Harry, mas Hermione sabia que não era pelo motivo que ele perguntava.

- porque somente agora, a ação se tornou de interesse dos aurores Ingleses, antes estávamos apenas trabalhando com os aurores Irlandeses, mas como vocês verão na pagina quinze do relatório. – Todos correram para a pagina indicada. – o circulo não pretende mais se manter na Irlanda, graças a vários ataques bem sucedidos que os aurores de lá, com nossa ajuda andam realizando, e já se acham aptos para começar a segunda etapa de seus planos que é atacar a Inglaterra, e retomar o poder de seu antigo senhor.

Um assombro passou pelos rostos dos demais aurores exceto Draco e Tonks, e este fato não passou despercebido por Gina.

- não vejo vocês surpresos com a ousadia destes novos comensais.

Draco que bem sabia para quem era a perguntar fez o que sempre fez quando se tratava de Gina. Ignorou.

Mas Tonks que não estava em seu melhor dia respondeu.

- nem deveríamos, já que fomos os aurores indicados pelo próprio General de segurança da Inglaterra, para auxiliar os inomináveis e os aurores de lá.

Harry novamente ergueu os olhos do relatório e estreitou seu olhar para Hermione.

- porque não fui informado sobre isso?

Hermione suspirou.

- não somos inomináveis à toa Harry, tudo que for de interesse de meu departamento ficara em segredo, e tanto os aurores Malfoy como Lupin, tem a mesma patente ou superior a sua, o que indica que só devem explicações ao General.

Harry sentiu a pequena agulhada de Hermione, mas achou melhor se calar. Não queria brigar com ela. Não agora.

Mas quase perdeu o controle ao ver Draco lutando arduamente para não rir.

Hermione continuou.

- nossos informantes, indicam que já há cerca de dez membros do circulo se preparando para se mudarem para lugares estratégicos, da Inglaterra. Assim como no passado estes comensais estão infiltrados entre a camada que chamam de superior, a única diferença que não é mais o discurso de pureza bruxa que eles prezam, mas sim o social, - Hermione pegou uma fotografia. – este homem se chama, Eric Müller, é um grande fabricante de vassouras bruxas, e um dos integrantes do circulo interno, pelas minhas investigações, este circulo foi formado a partir dos contatos dele, mas é obvio que ele não é o mandachuva da organização – ela pegou outra fotografia, esta de Félix Lestrange e de Dúnia Mandler. – estes dois como bem se recordam são comensais que pertenciam ao circulo intimo de Voldemort, na primeira e na segunda guerra, eles é que estão por trás deste movimento, espertos como são tem se mantido livres mesmo com todo o cerco contra eles, e escapam muitas vezes dos aurores. – havia certa raiva no ar entre os aurores, principalmente entre aqueles que foram enganados por aqueles dois em especial – eles viram que o stigma contra os nascidos trouxas não era mais capaz de erguer uma horda de bruxos, porém sempre haverá o mal, e sempre haverá a sede por poder e dinheiro. Muitos dos jovens que se juntam ao grupo pensam apenas estarem entrando em uma fraternidade secreta, até ser tarde demais para voltarem atrás, quando menos esperam já estão cobertos de sangue inocente dos delitos que o circulo realiza.

Laura se levantou e pegou outros pergaminhos e entregou para seis aurores.

Draco Malfoy, Tonks Lupin, Neville Longbotton, Lino Jordan, Lisa Hiller, Jones Hander.

Hermione olhou para Harry e este concordou ao ver os selecionados.

Todos pareceram concordar com Hermione.

- a partir deste momento, vocês cinco se uniram aos agentes dos inomináveis nesta ação em conjunto com o departamento de aurores, devem se preparar para a viagem para a Irlanda, amanhã às seis da manhã.

Hermione se voltou para os demais. – o contato com o resto do departamento será Liz Gellar, que estará assumindo o comando dos inomináveis.

Harry se levantou.

- como assim? Você voltará para Irlanda?

Harry estava visivelmente preocupado.

- eu permanecerei, infiltrada. – Hermione olhou para Laura. – Laura Morin estará no comando da equipe que vai para a Irlanda e Draco será o capitão dos aurores desta missão. Até amanhã.

Dizendo isso as três inomináveis saíram da sala de reunião, mas antes que pudessem se afastar ouviram a voz de Harry.

- Hermione, poderíamos conversar em particular por um instante?

O ar ficou tenso enquanto esperavam para ouvir a resposta de Hermione.

- claro, podem ir na frente.

Hermione entrou no escritório de Harry que fechou a porta e isolou ela com um feitiço imperturbável.

Harry não esperou que Hermione se sentasse e nem se sentou.

- é absurdo que está fazendo Hermione.

Hermione passou as mãos pelos cabelos, para arrumar uma mecha que insistia em cair.

- não sei do que esta falando Harry, sou completamente capaz de enfrentar um trabalho de campo.

Harry se irritou.

- não estamos aqui falando de sua capacidade Hermione, muito pelo contrario, é exatamente a sua capacidade, que te tornou a Guardiã do ministério é sua tarefa liderar o departamento dos inomináveis, por mais que seja da alçada de vocês os serviços mais importantes de captação de informações, você não deve mais realizar as tarefas de campo, é perigoso. Porque você ano simplesmente fica em Londres coordenando a missão, aposto que há muitas outras tarefas ocultas que precisam de seus talentos aqui, não precisa se arriscar...

Hermione se irritou.

- por favor, Harry vamos para de falar besteira, não estamos simplesmente captando informações, estamos diante de uma provável volta dos tempos de Voldemort, este novo circulo pode não estar repleto de bruxos das trevas, mas também eles não são as melhores pessoas no mundo, eles estão por trás de centenas de mortes nos últimos dois anos, do contrabando de poções, armamentos trouxa e vários crimes envolvendo não somente o mundo mágico, mas afetando as ligações com os governos dos povos não mágicos, o próprio ministro da magia, convocou o serviço, do meu departamento há cinco meses e eu estou infiltrada no circulo há quatro meses, não me afastarei apenas para lhe alegrar.

- me alegrar? – Harry se conteve. – Hermione parece que você não entende, mesmo não é? Assim que eles descobrirem quem é a agente, saberão de quem se trata, e aposto que nem Felix nem Dúnia se esqueceram de você...

- e de você não é Harry? É este o seu medo? – Hermione esperou que Harry dissesse algo, mas ele se calou. - pois não se preocupe, estarei ciente do perigo, e esta subestimando tanto o meu talento quanto os dos bruxos envolvidos nesta missão. E acho que se esqueceu de algo muito mais importante Harry.

Harry a olhou interessado.

- não sou mais a senhora Potter, para eles terem tanta vontade de me matar, e – Hermione sorriu. – não se esqueça que Draco estará comigo...

Hermione saiu do escritório deixando Harry impassível a olhando.

Hermione ia saindo quando sentiu um olhar sobre si e voltou sua atenção para Gina.

- tem algo a me dizer, Weasley?

Mas Gina apenas entrou na sala de Harry.

E Hermione mudou sua direção, entrando na sala de Draco.

Este estava sentado diante da TV, jogando playstation.

Ela não se conteve e riu.

- logo se nota que é um auror muito ocupado.

Draco apenas sorriu sem olhá-la e Hermione resolveu intervir.

Parando exatamente na frente dele, Draco ainda tentou olhar se movendo um pouco, mas parou ao ver a frase GAME OVER.

- obrigada, Granger! Você acabou de me matar! – Draco disse com sua característica mais marcante, o sarcasmo.

- sempre lhe achei meio transparente, vai ficar um fantasma terrivelmente lindo! – ela devolveu no mesmo tom.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha e a olhou atentamente.

- é impressão minha, ou acabaste de confessar que eu sou o cara mais lindo que você já conheceu?

Hermione não suportou e começou a rir...

Draco a olhou "furioso".

- do que ta rindo Granger?

- nada, apenas... – ela se esforçava para parar de rir. A risada dela era tão contagiante que podia ser ouvida fracamente fora do escritório de Draco – eu te chamo de transparente e você só se importa com a segunda parte, realmente isso é o que eu chamo de mente seletiva.

Draco riu e puxou Hermione pela cintura a fazendo cair em seu colo.

- eu somente entendo o que deve ser entendido, Granger...

Draco falou baixo e bem perto do ouvido de Hermione e o hálito de menta dele a fez estremecer. Ela sentiu que se não estivesse em pé suas pernas lhe teriam deixado na mão diante de tamanha fraqueza que elas foram acometidas.

Em um minuto, ela ficou completamente consciente das mãos fortes dele em sua cintura, fazendo uma suave pressão e do fato de que estava no colo dele. Ela até mesmo podia contar os pequenos riscos prateados nos olhos azuis dele. E aquilo lhe deixou quente e com o coração agitado.

E um formigamento doce a dominou, ao ver o brilho sensual nos olhos dele. E o riso preso aos lábios carmins e convidativos dele.

Ela teve que respirar profundamente para conseguir ordenar seus pensamentos, mas nem assim teve forças para falar algo, ficou ali paralisada, com um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto por dentro se comportava com uma adolescente diante de um cara por quem estava apaixonada!

E quando Hermione pensou nisso, algo nela a assustou.

Quando ela começara a pensar em Draco como um homem por quem poderia estar apaixonada?

Com lábios convidativos?

Levantou-se rapidamente sem nem perceber a desculpa tola que inventara para sair rapidamente, sem olhar nos olhos de Draco...

O que era uma pena, pois ele estava sorrindo...

E que sorriso.

Hermione se jogou no sofá de sua sala, ainda com dificuldade para pensar, havia passado por Liz e Laura que a olharam preocupadas.

- algum problema com o Potter? Mione? – Laura perguntou.

- Potter? – Hermione pareceu confusa. – ah, não é claro que não, é apenas algo que houve – Hermione se virou para Liz. – Liz não posso ser incomodada, por favor.

E Hermione fechou sua porta. Voltando a se sentar e sem perceber começou a chorar...

Mas não era como as lágrimas que ela se acostumara a derramar nos últimos sete anos, eram diferentes, eram como balsamo para seu coração.

Ela achara que jamais sentiria algo como o que acabara de ocorrer...

Fora assim quando ela olhara para Rony, quando tinha apenas dezesseis anos, e fora assim durante certo tempo com Harry...

Um formigamento e uma vontade incontrolável de estar perto...

Mas era infinitamente maior agora... Era até mesmo palpável.

Hermione encostou a cabeça no ombro do sofá e suspirou. Não acreditava que havia se deixado apaixonar por Draco...

Afinal, ele sempre estivera perto, ela sempre o achará lindo e sempre soubera formidável homem que ele era, então como somente agora sentirá esse formigamento?

- talvez somente agora, eu tenha me permitido ver o que sempre esteve ao meu lado...

Ela murmurou para si própria...

Mas será que ela poderia sentir isso? Será que depois de todos estes anos, Draco poderia a ver como algo mais além de amiga?

Que ele a olhasse com outros olhos?

Será que aquele brilho sensual nos olhos dele, era mesmo para ela, ou apenas...

Hermione ficou ali sentada sozinha, pensando em todos os momentos em que passara com Draco, principalmente estes últimos três meses desde que se separa.

E com um sorriso bobo no rosto, soube que se não fosse por ele talvez nunca conseguisse forças para lutar por sua felicidade, e que estivera mentindo para si mesma por um longo tempo...

Não era de hoje que sentia esse formigamento...

Ela podia até mesmo ver a si mesma em várias situações, em que somente não percebera o quanto ele mexia com ela, graças a (infeliz) completa força de vontade de não ver...

- oh, por Merlin, eu tinha que ver isso somente agora? As vésperas de embarcar em uma missão como está? – Hermione suspirou ao se lembrar que ele também iria...

ah... Hermione Granger tinha um plano...

**Fim do Capitulo Quatro.**

**Marca de uma lágrima. ® Vivis Drecco ©2006 **

**NT:Demorei! eu sei esse meu "eu" sonserino como a Lemmie-chan disse... Vivis má... vivis má... é serio pessoal a culpa nao foi minha tem muita fic para eu adiantar e eu to tentando muito atualizar todas...**

**beijos...**

**Lemmiechan: ai... este capitulo foi apenas abertura de algo maior, vamos ver como a Mione vai lidar com esse sentimento... vou tentar me controlar**

**Adliz: ai obrigada!!! sim vai rolar um nc por ai!!!!! eu também chorei escrevend mas eu sou chorona mesmo...**

Lie Mlafoy: ai perfeita que nada (pra falar a verdade eu acho que ela tá muito boa, olha o meu lado sonserino comandando)

Hgranger: uhuhuhuhhu... tanks pelo mega coments!!!!

kisses até breve...


	5. Capitulo 5 Estratégias

**Capitulo 5 – Estratégias.**

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Hermione sentada no deck, olhando a lua espelhada no lago calmo, onde apenas pequenas ondulações de uma brisa suave eram perceptíveis, suspirou pesadamente, deixando o ar frio da madrugada lhe trazer a sensação de paz .

Sabia que em poucas horas deveria estar se apresentando oficialmente para o seu posto na operação C.P. C (Caça Pseudo Comensais), na Irlanda, mas mesmo que estivesse deitada em sua confortável cama, ela duvidava muito de que estaria dormindo...

Ainda mais, devido ao fato do perfume dele estar ali... Em seus lençóis.

_- hei Mia... – Draco, disse baixinho enquanto se jogava na cama de Hermione. – você não acha que há algo diferente em Tonks?_

_Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça apesar de que a palavra diferente não se encaixava no que ela pensava estar acontecendo com a amiga._

_- não diria diferente, tenho suspeita... – mas Hermione se calou ao ver Draco jogado confortavelmente em sua cama..._

_Ela que estava evitando a todo custo olhar para Draco desde a inevitável descoberta de seus sentimentos pelo loiro aquela manhã, se viu o olhando atentamente._

_E um desejo latente a fez corar ao ver os sedosos cabelos loiros dele, espalhados em seu travesseiro. Ao ver que corava, Hermione desviou o olhar de Draco que já não mais a observava e sim a um porta retrato na mesa de cabeceira de Hermione._

_Nele uma jovem Hermione era abraçada por um exultante Rony Weasley, em sua formatura._

_Draco se levantou e pegou o porta retrato e ficou ainda por alguns minutos em silêncio o olhando._

_Não havia mais retratos de Potter pela casa, mas aquele porta retrato era o único que Hermione ainda preservara na decoração de seu quarto._

_Draco deixou um pequeno, porém perceptível suspiro sair e deixou seus olhos cruzarem com os de Hermione por um segundo antes de apenas com um breve gesto e uma frase se despedir._

_- tenho que ir, ainda preciso arrumar minhas coisas para a missão de amanhã..._

_Deixando Hermione ainda olhando para o lugar onde ele permanecera deitado por um breve tempo... Breve demais._

Hermione deixou que suas mãos tocassem a água fria do lago e as deixou ainda úmidas tocar seu rosto.

Na hora ela não prestara a devida atenção, mas o que fora aquele brilho no olhar de Draco ao observar o retrato de Rony?

Seria o que ela estava pensando?

Sentindo de repente um calor, Hermione tirou suas vestes e se jogou no lago, mergulhando nas águas límpidas e convidativas.

Ela sorriu ao pensar que não eram mais convidativas do que certos lábios carmins...

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Hermione ouviu um barulho leve de passos e se levantou assustada. Pegou rapidamente a varinha e esgueirou-se para fora da cama sem fazer nenhum barulho.

Ficou escutando atentamente o barulho dos passos atrás da porta da sacada, os achando estranhamente familiares.

Fechou seus olhos tentando fazer sua mente funcionar, e se recordar de quem eram...

Não eram os de Draco, pois os dele, eram mais fortes... E se ele estivesse querendo se esconder ela sabia que nenhum passo seria ouvido. Não eram os de Harry, pois ele tinha passos vacilantes.

Foi quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta sem reservas ou cuidado.

Quem quer que fosse não fazia questão de não despertá-la, e foi quando reconheceu os passos.

Mas agora já não era necessário, pois a voz dela chegou até Hermione.

- Hermione... – Tonks olhou para a cama vazia da amiga e se assustou, mas não mais do que quando Hermione saiu da sacada a olhando com atenção.

- por Merlim Hermione quer me matar do coração? – Tonks estava pálida, e com a respiração levemente alterada. - o que estava fazendo a essa hora na sacada?

Hermione deu um passo na direção de Tonks analisando a figura da amiga.

Esta estava mais pálida que o normal em sua aparência natural.

Um fato raro que Hermione não deixou de notar.

- fui para lá quando ouvi seus passos... – Hermione piscou por um segundo de repente vendo algumas peças se encaixarem em sua mente. - porém creio que não foi para ver se eu dormia bem que você veio até aqui...

Hermione voltou a sentar em sua cama e viu a amiga fazer o mesmo e dar um pequeno sorriso.

- realmente não... – Tonks então deixou um radiante sorriso iluminar sua face pálida. – eu tenho uma grande novidade, Herms.

Hermione sorriu e sentiu seu coração se encher de alegria mesmo sem ouvir a novidade da amiga. Ela a sentia. Fato que também não passou despercebido por Tonks, que completou a frase feliz.

- estou grávida, Herms...

Hermione abraçou a amiga com força e as duas em segundos estavam em pé pulando de alegria. Quer dizer Hermione estava "pulando" e Tonks rindo.

Hermione sabia o quanto Tonks esperara por aquele momento, o quanto ela sonhara com um filho e também o quanto Remus estaria feliz.

- Por Morgana essa é a noticia mais feliz em anos que eu recebo... – Havia um brilho de lágrimas no olhar de Hermione, lágrimas de felicidade. - Imagino o quanto Remus deve estar feliz.

Tonks sorriu para a amiga e apenas concordou com a cabeça antes de acrescentar.

- o quanto ele irá ficar feliz...

Hermione olhou para Tonks.

- ele ainda não sabe? Porque você já deve estar com quase três meses?

Hermione a olhava com curiosidade. E uma pequena pontada de dor surgiu no coração de Hermione ao ver nos olhos da amiga, uma dor contida.

- eu não queria contar antes de passar os meses críticos...

Tonks disse com a voz baixa e estranhamente fraca.

Hermione a abraçou com força. Sentindo-se culpada por não ter notado em meio aos seus problemas o quanto a amiga estivera sofrendo nos últimos meses, afinal, suspeitara à quase dois meses que a amiga estava grávida, mas não percebera o dilema que ela enfrentava.

- por que não me falou nada Ninfa? Sabe que eu estaria ao seu lado não?

Mas Tonks apenas sorriu.

- eu sei, Herms, você é minha melhor amiga, e sempre esteve ao meu lado em todas as vezes, e eu sei o quanto você já sofreu comigo por... – Tonks não conseguiu falar sentindo novamente uma pontada de tristeza que logo afastou sorrindo. – Só que agora é diferente, falei com o Medibruxo e ele me garantiu que não há mais risco de eu perder o bebê, e bom, você também estava passando por uma fase delicada, Herms.

- mas...

Tonks a calou.

- sem, mas... – Ela piscou. – eu vim aqui para comemorarmos e para fazer dois pedidos.

Hermione sorriu.

- pode fazer quantos pedidos desejar.

A felicidade de Hermione era tanta que as duas caíram em uma risada.

- eu vou me recordar disso, Herms. – Tonks disse rindo – mas por hora eu desejo apenas que você me libere da missão?

Tonks a olhava ansiosa. Ainda estava na lembrança de Hermione tudo o que a amiga já passara...

- não tem que nem ao menos me pedir isso, está liberada da missão, eu resolverei tudo sobre isso... Você somente precisa se concentrar no enxoval...

Tonks riu e continuou.

- e que seja a madrinha desse bruxinho aqui. – ela disse acariciando a barriga.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas de felicidade banhar suavemente sua face.

- nada me deixaria mais honrada, do que ser a madrinha desse bruxinho.

As duas amigas se abraçaram mais uma vez antes de Hermione falar ainda rindo.

- e me diga, como tem tanta certeza de que é um bruxo?

Mas essa pergunta Hermione não teve resposta, pois Tonks apenas sorriu e disse misteriosamente.

- muito em breve você saberá minha amiga, mas por hora, eu tenho uma grande noticia a dar ao meu lindo marido que já deve estar chegando em casa...

Sem esperar mais um segundo Tonks aparatou deixando Hermione sozinha, porém muito feliz.

Até Hermione se recordar que agora tinha um pequeno problema a resolver.

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Hermione chegou ao ministério e ao contrário de sempre não foi direto ao seu departamento, e sim para o quartel de aurores.

Assim que abriu a porta da sala de reuniões, encontrou todos os aurores reunidos como já esperava, apenas Tonks não estava presente. O olhar de Hermione se encontrou com o de Draco e instantaneamente soube que ele já sabia da novidade, havia um brilho nos olhos acinzentados dele.

Mas mesmo querendo compartilhar aquela alegria com ele, Hermione se dirigiu até Harry que a olhava curioso.

Sem que fosse necessário trocar nenhuma palavra, Harry seguiu Hermione até um canto da sala.

- houve algo, Hermione, só a esperava às seis horas? – havia um certo tom preocupado na voz de Harry.

- sim e não. – Harry não entendeu a resposta de Hermione.

- como assim Hermione?

Hermione suspirou.

- como deve ter percebido, Tonks não está presente. – Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça ouvindo atento, e ficando pálido. – não se preocupe Harry, ela está bem, aliás, muito bem, já que ela está grávida.

Uma felicidade genuína nasceu no rosto de Harry.

- isso é uma grande noticia Hermione.

- sim, realmente o é, e creio que ela deixou que Remus lhe avisasse pessoalmente o que ele em breve deve fazer.

Harry concordou sorrindo.

- mas você me disse que havia um problema? – Harry perguntou ao se recordar que não era a primeira vez que Tonks engravidava.

- como deve se recordar plenamente, ela já passou por momentos delicados e gravidezes complicadas, por esse motivo, não poderá participar dessa missão, mesmo o medibruxo a liberando, tanto eu como ela preferimos que ela fosse afastada.

Harry apenas concordou.

- e tem alguém em mente para assumir a posição de Tonks? Sei que ela estava se preparando para se infiltrar.

Hermione apenas o olhou com uma mistura de raiva e tranqüilidade.

- infelizmente, todas as bruxas entre os inomináveis já estão em posições nesta missão, e apesar de a Weasley não ser a minha primeira opção para este trabalho, temos que colocá-la infiltrada, seria muito trabalhoso e perigoso que fosse um bruxo transformado pela poção polissuco, pois como bem sabe é realmente difícil se passar por um outro sexo.

Harry a olhou espantado, apesar de que fora essa a idéia dele logo ao saber do problema, achava que Hermione não concordaria, porém o que mais o espantava era a frieza e total ausência de emoção de Hermione ao falar sobre o fato. Não era essa a Hermione que ele conhecera.

Algo dentro dela estava mudado, ele apenas não conseguia distinguir o quê.

Mas foi despertado do seu devaneio pela voz de Hermione.

- concorda comigo, Potter?

Ele voltou a prestar a atenção nela e viu um brilho perigoso no olhar dela.

- Desculpe-me Hermione perdi o fio da conversa por um segundo, concordo com o que?

Hermione suspirou cansada.

- de que ela deve participar dessa missão infiltrada, pois como bem já foi notificado pelo relatório que Morin entregou ontem, iríamos colocar Tonks no lugar de Annabelle Rugar a esposa de um dos mais ilustres do novo circulo. É uma posição delicada, que vai obrigar a Weasley a se manter talvez por um longo tempo infiltrada.

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- por mim tudo está acertado, apenas farei as modificações necessárias, e Gina se apresentará no horário combinado. – Harry disse de forma extremamente profissional, e por um segundo olhou para Hermione como que querendo dizer algo a mais, porém não o falou.

Hermione não deixou de notar isso, porém só restava saber se ele não falara por achar desnecessário ou se novamente lhe faltava coragem.

Ela permitiu seu olhar se encontrar com o de Draco por um segundo antes de sair da sala.

E ela assim que fechou a porta sorriu, afinal ela realmente gostara do que vira nos olhos dele.

Harry esperou que Hermione saísse da sala e se voltou para os demais aurores que o olhavam apreensivos.

- Tivemos algumas alterações nos planos. – ouviram-se alguns murmúrios de descontentamento, afinal todos sabiam o quanto àquela missão era perigosa e nunca era bom ter mudanças em cima da hora, mas se calaram ao ver a cara de Harry.

- Tonks Lupin, não estará mais entre os aurores que irão para a Irlanda, já que ela está grávida. – um sorriso brotou em cada rosto presente exceto um. – e por causa disso, Gina você será enviada para essa missão, gostaria que fosse pegar o absolutamente necessário em casa, você tem cinco minutos para se apresentar para Morin e para o Malfoy.

Gina se levantou e saiu rapidamente na sala não sem antes deixar claro que não gostara da decisão dando um olhar raivoso para Harry.

Hermione entrou em seu departamento e viu que todos estavam sentados calmamente. Todas as providencias já haviam sido tomadas.

Ela se sentou e sorriu.

- bom, Laura sinto muito lhe mandar aquela bomba de madrugada. – Hermione disse com um meio sorriso.

- Tudo bem, eu apenas terei no mínimo uns dois meses infernais trabalhando com aquela ruiva insuportável, - ela deu um suspiro parecendo se lembrar de algo e continuou - mas como eu serei – Laura passou as mãos por seus cabelos incrivelmente ruivos e sorriu. – a Ruiva com mais poder, eu saberei como me divertir.

Todos não conseguiram evitar a risada.

Se havia uma bruxa que detestava Gina Weasley e não fazia questão de esconder, essa era Laura Morin.

As únicas pessoas que não riram totalmente era Liz Gellar e Hermione, pois sabiam exatamente que a palavra detestar não era exatamente a palavra mais correta para usar quando se tratava de explicar o que a amiga ruiva delas sentia pela auror...

Às seis em ponto Hermione encontrou os aurores Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbotton, Lino Jordan, Lisa Hiller, Jones Hander e Gina Weasley. Na sala dos portais. Com Hermione se encontravam, Laura, Marcus Gray, e James Rivers.

Todos tocaram a chave de portal e segundos depois estavam sentindo a sensação inquietantemente familiar de serem sugados no tempo e espaço. E quando novamente sentiram a terra firme sob seus pés estavam em uma sala, lotada de aurores e inomináveis irlandeses.

Hermione foi imediatamente cumprimentada por Set Khan. O capitão do quartel de aurores irlandês.

- Lady Granger. – ele tinha aquele tom de voz rico e rouco, típico dos paises nórdicos. E um sorriso que seria descrito como extremamente sedutor. - pontual como sempre. – ele tocou suavemente a mão de Hermione com um casto beijo, muito sedutor.

Após alguns segundos e com as apresentações feitas, Draco, Laura Set e Hermione deixaram os demais aurores recebendo todas as instruções para se prepararem para infiltrações. Aquele dia seria longo, com todos absorvendo todas as informações necessárias para se passarem por outras pessoas.

Draco e Laura que não trabalhariam infiltrados estavam dando instruções.

Enquanto Hermione conversava com Set sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

- tem certeza que Müller não desconfiou de nada nesses últimos dois dias? – Hermione perguntou preocupada, mas pelo semblante de Set, tudo estava correndo como o planejado.

- a mais absoluta, ele pensa que Marion está na França executando as ordens que ele enviou, e pode contar com o fato de que Lara está executando tudo como você mesma faria, ela já está nesse momento esperando pela sua volta para fazer a troca.

Hermione estava infiltrada há quatro meses no circulo, nos primeiros dois meses fora relativamente fácil conjugar a sua posição de espiã e continuar com sua vida em Londres, eles ainda não confiavam nela para missões importantes. Mas tudo mudara à quase um mês e meio quando ela colocara em plano a estratégia de Set. Salvara a vida de Eric Müller e dera ao circulo informações preciosas, e falsas é claro.

- porém sabe que não poderemos lhe substituir mais, temos que infiltrar Lara, na posição que você indicou anteriormente.

- isso não será mais um problema, assim que essa missão se tornou oficial para o ministério inglês, não mais precisarei manter as duas funções, Laura será a inominável responsável pela operação, e a partir de agora eu ficarei infiltrada permanentemente, e na reunião de hoje Lara já deve se apresentar com seu disfarce assim como Weasley, Hander e Hiller.

O homem apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Os dois foram para a sala de reunião e convocaram a presença de todos. Chegara à hora de a estratégia final começar.

A voz de Set soou grave e forte, chamando para si a atenção de todos.

- espero que todos já tenham se familiarizado com suas funções. – ele percorreu os olhos pelos membros presentes e viu que todos pareciam concordar. – à cerca de um ano, o departamento de inonimaveis irlandeses, interceptou um grupo de novos comensais da morte e descobriu alguns planos para o renascimento do circulo das trevas. Infelizmente por mais que nosso governo fizesse esforços, para cada pseudo comensal que abatíamos, eles atraiam dois ou mais. À cerca de cinco meses fizemos um acordo de cooperação mutua entre a Irlanda e a Inglaterra para destruir este novo circulo. – ele sorriu e se virou para Hermione ao seu lado e para Draco. – a Drª. Granger, o Capitão Malfoy e a Major Tonks Lupin, se reuniram conosco. – ele parou por um segundo, antes de continuar e trocou um breve olhar com Hermione. - eu tentarei ser breve, já que todos receberam em seus relatórios pessoais as informações necessárias para cada um. Porém essa operação não é uma simples infiltração. Todos vocês estarão diante de bruxos sem escrúpulos e não devem de modo algum abaixar suas defesas mentais. Cada um de vocês terá que entregar um relatório semanal de atividades ao seu parceiro designado, e somente em caso de emergência ou algum acontecimento fora do esperado poderão usar a linha segura de comunicação.

Todos ouviam atentamente as instruções de Set.

Mas a atenção de Hermione não estava mais totalmente no companheiro ao seu lado, mas dividida com Draco que estava também ao seu lado inquieto.

Hermione gostaria de poder falar com ele a sós, antes de partir para suas obrigações. Mas mesmo tendo tentando isso o dia inteiro, nunca conseguia ficar a sós com ele.

Ela olhou diretamente para Draco que ouvia Set concentrado.

Foi trazida de seus pensamentos por ter seu nome citado por Set.

- como vocês devem já ter consciência nenhum sabe quem é o outro. – ele deu um sorriso mordaz. – Não pensem que é por falta de confiança, mas sim exatamente para segurança um do outro, se por acaso um agente cair, não poderá dar uma informação que não tem, entendam então que todos os demais que encontrarem quando estiverem infiltrados podem ser inimigos ou não, ajam como se fossem os únicos espiões. – Set parou e se virou para Hermione - Gostaria de acrescentar algo Drª. Granger?

Hermione piscou levemente e deu um passo à frente.

- creio que não há mais nada a acrescentar, a não ser boa sorte.

Dizendo isso todos começaram a se mexer e irem aos seus postos.

Enquanto Set ia falar com Laura, Hermione seguiu Draco que saía da sala.

Ela aumentou o ritmo para encontrá-lo e segurou o seu braço o impedindo de andar.

- o que houve Draco? – ela sentia seu coração acelerar somente por estar ao lado dele. - você me parece tenso demais.

Draco olhou para Hermione por um tempo até que soltando um suspiro desviou o olhar.

- não há nada Hermione, estou apenas tenso com a operação.

Hermione sabia que Draco estava mentindo e não deixou por isso.

- então por que não me diz isso olhando nos meus olhos? Acho que está me evitando o dia inteiro.

Somente naquele momento Hermione entendeu que realmente ele estava fazendo isso o dia inteiro, e não realmente ocupado como ela pensava até segundos atrás.

Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos e deu um sorriso triste.

- você realmente quer a verdade Hermione? – Ele tinha um tom doce e Hermione sentiu todo seu corpo ferver.

- sim...

Draco deu um passo, se aproximando ainda mais de Hermione e por um segundo ela pôde ver os minúsculos pontos prateados nos olhos azuis dele que sorriam...

Ele abriu a boca e sua voz já saía fazendo o coração de Hermione pulsar com força antecipadamente...

Mas uma voz os interrompeu.

- Hermione, está tudo pronto para a troca... – Marcus Gray disse no fim do corredor. E Hermione quase não acreditou quando Draco se afastou dela e sorrindo, apenas disse.

- estou muito preocupado com você infiltrada na casa do novo Lord...

Draco se afastou e Hermione ficou parada.

E saindo com um sorriso ela foi na direção de Gray.

As estratégias estavam começando a surtir efeito.

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Hermione usou a chave de portal para entrar no luxuoso quarto de hotel em Paris e sem trocar nenhuma palavra entregou uma outra chave para uma bruxa que a olhava em silencio. Se por acaso alguém entrasse naquele instante no quarto pensaria estar vendo dobrado ou um truque com espelhos.

Ainda em silêncio recebeu uma carta e viu a bruxa sumir usando a sua chave de portal.

Hermione andou lentamente até à penteadeira de seu quarto e se olhou no espelho fingindo pentear seus logos cabelos negros com calma, mas seus olhos liam à carta de Lara e tudo o que ela fizera nos últimos dois dias, assim que ela terminou de ler a última frase, o pergaminho se transformou em cinzas, que ela prontamente fez desaparecer com um movimento silencioso de seus lábios.

Foi apenas um minuto depois que ela ouviu passos e uma batida em sua porta.

Andou rapidamente e abriu a porta. Seus olhos recaíram para sua surpresa em Félix Lestrange em pessoa e Eric Müller. Este último ela já esperava, mas era a primeira vez que estava diante de Lestrange.

Esperou eles entrarem e em passos ondulantes e sedutores foi na direção da ante sala que havia na suíte e sentiu mais do que viu os olhares de Eric. Com gestos sedutores e calculados ela indicou o sofá para eles, e falou com uma voz então desprovida de emoções.

- a que devo a honra da visita dos dois esta noite?

Félix que não havia tirado os olhos dela apenas tornou o olhar mais penetrante e Hermione sentiu que ele estava tentando entrar em sua mente, sem deixar transparecer nenhum sentimento em sua face, Hermione deu as informações e lembranças que queria ao jovem comensal, este tinha os mesmos olhos azuis e lembrava vagamente Sirius não negando o parentesco, ali havia muito ou senão tudo de Bellatrix Black Lestrange, e nada do tolo Rodolphus.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com o que viu na mente dela e se sentou mais confortavelmente, só então quebrando o silêncio.

- Eric tem me falado muito de seu impecável trabalho para os comensais; e por isso resolvi conhecê-la pessoalmente, Srtª. Günter.

Hermione deu um sorriso frio.

- então creio que essa invasão em minha mente tenha sido minha entrevista pessoal.

Hermione deixou um pequeno brilho malicioso e furioso surgir em seu olhar, porém seu rosto ainda estava impassível.

Ela viu Félix abrir um sorriso perigoso. E ouviu a voz de Eric intervir ao ver os olhares deles.

- não disse que ela era uma bruxa brilhante Lestrange, uma valiosa aquisição minha para nossos planos.

Hermione olhou para Eric com asco e antes que pudesse falar ouviu a voz de Félix.

- creio que ela não gostou de ouvi-lo tratá-la como um mero objeto Eric.

Eric tremeu... Conhecia o tom de voz que Félix usara e jamais se lembrava de ter gostado quando ele a usava. Mas Félix apenas se levantou e se dirigiu à saída da suíte parando antes de chegar à porta e se dirigindo a Hermione.

- espero vê-la esta noite em nosso baile Marion, vamos Eric, acho que a dama quer ficar sozinha para se aprontar.

Hermione respirou fundo ao vê-los sair e sorriu indo em direção ao imenso guarda roupa. Escolheu o vestido mais sensual e tomou um longo banho, e enquanto relaxa na banheira, refazia os feitiços de glamour e de proteção mental. Félix Lestrange assim como ela já esperava, se mostrava bem filho de quem era, e que tinha mais o sangue Black nas veias que o fraco sangue do pai.

E essa noite Hermione teria que encarar a famosa bruxa Dúnia Mandler, a única comensal que servira Voldemort nas duas guerras que ainda estava viva, diziam que depois de Bellatrix ela era a melhor comensal da morte.

Apenas por um minuto ela se permitiu pensar em Draco, um bom e longo minuto.

Assim que abriu a porta do quarto Hermione limpou a mente e deixou de ser Hermione. A partir de agora ela era Marion Günter.

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Draco olhou para Set, que dava as últimas ordens. Estava sentindo uma certa raiva contida pelo comandante, ainda podia ouvir em seus ouvidos as palavras de interesse e galanteio que ele dissera a Hermione o dia inteiro e isso o deixava de mau humor. Tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho e ao ver as horas imaginou que Hermione já estaria no baile, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Laura que estava tensa.

Draco se aproximou de Laura e se sentou ao seu lado.

- tudo vai dar certo, Laura...

Laura apenas o olhou de soslaio.

- não tenho tanta certeza, essa infiltração é muito perigosa, não estamos mandando apenas espiões, e sim trocando pessoas próximas aos lideres para que sejam nossas fontes, e ainda mais, sabe muito bem que não confio em Gina Weasley - Laura falou com raiva e ponderou por um segundo e disse com nojo – ou já seria Potter?

Draco a olhou com divertimento.

- ainda é Weasley, mas você entende que isso não a impede de usar o sobrenome do famoso salvador do mundo mágico...

Laura riu e respirou mais fundo.

- eu ainda não acredito em certas coisas, - ela suspirou. – apesar de que acho que a Hermione está muito melhor sem o Potter, não creio que ele foi tolo o bastante para trocar uma mulher extraordinária como a Mione por uma mulher de índole tão baixa...

Laura ainda poderia dizer algumas outras características de Gina, mas parou e olhou nos olhos de Draco por um minuto antes de mudar de assunto.

- e me diga, porque você não azarou o Marcus algumas horas atrás?

Draco ficou paralisado olhando Laura que apenas piscou para ele e se levantou indo na direção de Set que havia lhe chamado.

E Draco apenas ficou olhando o lugar antes ocupado pela inominável.

E quando quase trinta horas depois ele se deitou exausto pela vigília, seus pensamentos foram para Hermione. Draco, sorriu, pensando que quando essa missão terminasse, ele diria a frase não dita...

**Fim do capitulo Cinco**

**Marca de uma lágrima. ® Vivis Drecco ©2006**

**NT: desculpe a demora, era para ter postado semana passada, mas Vivis Dodoi... Estou tão mal que nem poderei fazer minha notinha de Beta normal... no proximo respondo aos reviews... sorry...**

**Beijos a todos!!!!**


	6. Capitulo 6 Febre

**Capitulo 6 – Febre**

Hermione se olhava no espelho do quarto que ocupava na mansão Müller e se sentiu levemente tonta.

Havia um mês que estava morando na mansão a mando de Dunia Mandler e Félix Lestrange. Olhou para a janela por um breve segundo e viu as nuvens cinza chumbo. Não tardaria a começar uma tempestade.

Arrumou-se com pressa e se olhou novamente no espelho, Marion Günter jamais se permitiria sair de seu quarto com a aparência não menos que maravilhosa e Hermione já estava acostumada com os trejeitos dela.

Desceu as escadarias com graça e sentou-se à mesa para o café da manhã, apenas cumprimentando silenciosamente Félix e Dunia.

Ela tinha a impressão que sempre que olhava para qualquer cômodo daquela casa encontrava ou um ou outro. Eles raramente saiam de lá, e mais raramente iam aos encontros do novo círculo de comensais, deixavam que Eric tomasse a frente sempre.

Ela tomou seu café em silêncio e quando quase estava para terminar se virou para o mordomo dos Müller, e disse com voz firme e autoritária.

- preparem um carro para que eu possa ir à cidade.

Ela sentiu mais do que viu Dunia olhar em sua direção.

- vai à cidade, Marion? – Foi Félix quem perguntou, porém Hermione sabia que era a velha bruxa que estava curiosa.

- tenho que providenciar algumas coisas e fazer compras...

Hermione falou com a voz no tom casual e então ouviu a voz da bruxa.

- que coisas tem que providenciar? – ela tinha uma voz já alterada pela idade, e sempre falava tudo em um tom baixo quase asmático.

- eu tenho uma vida fora do círculo Senhora Mandler, que não diz respeito à senhora.

Ela viu Félix reprimir uma risada.

- eu irei com você até à cidade, há algo que necessito fazer, isso se minha companhia a agradar...

Hermione se voltou inteiramente para Félix e ela sorveu com calma seu chocolate quente e deixou que sua língua passasse sedutoramente em seus lábios como que umedecendo ligeiramente eles.

- não poderia me agradar mais, Félix.

Hermione permitiu que Félix abrisse a porta do carro para ela e assim que eles entraram no carro, o viu fazer o feitiço de Glamour, deixando sua aparência morena se tornar loira. Era a primeira vez que o via assumir outra forma.

- não posso me dar ao luxo de andar por aí sem precauções, como já deve ter percebido. – ele tinha um tom de divertimento na voz que não passou despercebido a Hermione.

- é claro, quem não gostaria de pegar o filho único de dois grandes comensais da morte, mas acho que você corre mais risco na Inglaterra do que aqui, na Irlanda.

Félix sorriu agora com seus olhos verdes.

- eu sempre serei seguido aonde for, por enquanto, mas logo serei adorado como deve ser. – ele parou por um tempo e olhou avidamente para Hermione. – me diga Marion, você não se incomoda que os outros pensem que você é amante do velho Müller?

Hermione sorriu intimamente. Ele finalmente fizera a pergunta que ela desejava à semanas.

- se eu fosse me importar com que os outros falam, não faria nada do que faço, - ela sorriu calidamente. – e se me ligam a alguém poderoso, eu não me importo, se alguém me perguntasse diretamente sobre isso, eu diria a verdade, porém por hora eu simplesmente deixo que eles pensem o que quiserem... – Ela tocou gentilmente o pulso de Félix e viu que ele estava acelerado. – e você não se importa de deixar que ele fique com os louros?

Félix apenas a olhou com malícia. O carro acabara de estacionar em frente ao apartamento de Marion, que já se preparava para sair, mas parou ao vê-lo tocar em seu pulso e trazê-la para mais perto.

- acho que assim como você eu deixo que eles pensem o que quiserem... – ele estava com o rosto tão próximo de Hermione que quase a beijava ao pronunciar a frase - porém apenas por hora...

Hermione olhou nos olhos dele por um segundo e saiu do carro, voltando apenas para lhe sorrir de forma cativante antes de subir para seu apartamento.

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Hermione após entrar no apartamento permaneceu alguns minutos, sentada na sala inquieta..

Logo após se dirigiu ao banheiro, desfazendo o feitiço de glamour assim que entrou ligou o chuveiro.

A água filtrando a força mágica caso houvesse alguém do círculo por perto para espioná-la.

Saiu rapidamente do Box e conjurou uma ilusão de Marion deitada na cama, enquanto usando uma longa capa, aparatava para o lugar combinado para seu encontro.

Ela estava tensa, a cada dia que passava se tornava mais difícil conter os avanços maliciosos tanto de Eric quanto de Félix, e ela estava começando a ficar preocupada, ela poderia lidar com o velho, porém tinha suas duvidas que apenas com alguns feitiços de memória pudesse manipular Félix.

E além de tudo, nesta última semana ela havia descoberto os planos de Félix e Dunia. Só faltavam os números exatos e as datas dos ataques.

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Hermione se sentou em um banco do parque e abriu o jornal. Apenas cinco minutos depois ela sentiu o perfume de Draco e sentiu ele se sentando no banco atrás dela.

Hermione ficou tensa, ele não era o seu contato habitual.

Ficou em silêncio e esperou ele iniciar a conversa com a senha que o identificaria. Mas ela não veio, mas sim outra.

- _Sua mente entende o que você pensar..._

Hermione congelou por um segundo, e disse o restante da frase, de forma suave.

-_... Seu coração entende a verdade. _

Ela pode ouvir o barulho leve de Draco sorrindo nervoso. E falou ainda mantendo seus olhos no jornal que fingia ler.

- o que houve de errado?

Draco podia sentir o nervosismo no tom de Hermione apesar dela manter um tom baixo e calmo. – o que houve com Gray?

Hermione perguntou pelo colega de trabalho que era seu contato habitual rezando mentalmente que fosse apenas um problema pessoal dele e não algo muito pior, mas pela leve pausa de Draco ela sabia que era um problema pior.

- estamos com problemas na operação. Três dos dez agentes infiltrados não apareceram para seus relatórios semanais e nem ao menos usaram a linha de segurança.

Hermione sentiu seu estômago apertar de ansiedade e uma leve tontura a fez respirar fundo. O que não passou despercebido por Draco. Mas este esperou Hermione falar.

- quanto tempo?

- já faz uma semana que estamos sem contato com Corey, Weasley e Hiller.

- por que Marcus não me avisou sobre isso na semana passada?

- você conhece os procedimentos melhor do que ninguém, uma falta em um encontro não pode ser considerada um problema. _  
_Hermione concordou com um pequeno meneio de cabeça, quase que imperceptível.

- mas devido a isso tivemos que substituir o seu contato, já que enviamos Gray, para as imediações dos encontros de Corey e Hiller. – ele parou por um segundo e deu uma leve olhada na direção de Hermione, esta estava mais pálida do que o normal – você está bem Mia?

Hermione sorriu timidamente e sentiu-se corar.

- apenas com um pouco de dor de cabeça, estou exausta de manter o glamour por tanto tempo.

Draco sorriu e tirou algo do bolso que apareceu imediatamente nas mãos dela.

- eu estava suspeitando disso, a Weasley apareceu exausta na primeira semana, assim como Handler, então pedi que Tonks fizesse esses talismãs de glamour para vocês, é mais seguro do que esgotar a força mágica interior do bruxo.

Hermione sorriu e colocou o talismã em segurança em seu bolso.

- Como estão os jovens atacados com o veneno _Mortis sanguinea_? - Hermione perguntou e Draco sorriu.

- perfeitamente fora de perigo, Set, quase que me beijou ao me ver chegar com o antídoto...

Hermione riu.

À uma semana, Gray havia lhe dito que um grupo de crianças bruxas prodígios da Irlanda haviam sido pegas e obrigadas a tomar o veneno, na frente dos aurores Irlandeses como um aviso do círculo das trevas, e Draco em segundos as fizera tomar o elixir que Hermione vinha desenvolvendo em segredo desde que à oito meses o círculo fizera o uso do veneno pela primeira vez contra seus inimigos.

- ele ainda não acredita que você conseguiu desenvolver um antídoto contra esse veneno, se até mesmo o grande mestre de poções Severus Snape falhou... – havia um tom de diversão na voz de Draco, apesar de que também havia uma lembrança amarga do teste final do antídoto, ele tentou afastar de sua mente a imagem de Hermione desmaiada no píer e falou sério – ele me perguntou se você já tem um nome para o antídoto?

Hermione suspirou.

- eu tenho ótimas noticias, esta semana. – ela parou um minuto antes de acrescentar – eu ainda espero que você me responda àquela pergunta...

Dizendo isso Hermione se levantou e deixou o jornal que estava lendo no banco e antes de se afastar sorriu e disse bem baixo.

- _Elixir Draco's Vita_.

Saindo do parque em passos leves e decididos.

Meia hora depois Draco pegava o jornal, sorrindo que aquele era o jornal mais pesado que ele já tivesse segurado em mãos. Um jornal que escondia o relatório mais esperado pelos aurores, um relatório com os planos e pontos falhos do círculo...

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

**Três semanas depois.**

Hermione tentou se levantar de sua cama, mas não conseguiu, seu corpo ardia, ela sentiu que seu estômago revirava, e teve espasmos antes de vomitar tudo que havia dentro dele...

O que também não era grande coisa, já que ela estava praticamente vomitando seu próprio sangue...

Sentiu seu corpo ser erguido e só naquele momento percebeu que havia caído.

Foi jogada em uma banheira e sentiu que alguém lhe dava banho, apesar da água estar quente, seu corpo ardia de febre a cada instante com mais intensidade.

Não tinha sequer forças para manter seus olhos abertos por um espaço curto de tempo. Então permitiu que pequenas mãos nodosas lhe lavassem e arrumassem.

Como muito esforço tentou abrir os olhos e reconheceu a elfa doméstica de Eric, cuidando dela. E por um momento percebeu um traço de pena nos olhos da criatura.

Foi arrastada para a sua cama e percebeu que tudo estava limpo e ouviu o quarto cair no silêncio novamente. Tentou olhar pela janela, mas não conseguiu ver se era dia ou noite e nem ao menos podia dizer à quanto tempo aquela febre lhe dominava, nem à quanto tempo estava confinada naquele quarto..

Ouviu um barulho de passos que lhe eram familiares e sentiu frio...

Antes de sua mente parecer estar sendo perfurada, milhares de imagens desconexas passavam diante de seus olhos fechados e ela se desesperou ao ver que algumas eram lembranças verdadeiras...

Por um minuto ela ainda conseguiu encontrar forças para olhar para cima e ver o tom azul dos olhos de Félix, a olhando com um brilho falso de preocupação.

E a voz dele ressoou no quarto, ferindo ainda mais Hermione.

- não queria despertá-la Marion o medibruxo disse que você deveria repousar... – ele tocou a face avermelhada de Hermione antes de se afastar. - bons sonhos Hermione...

E Hermione fechou os olhos deixando uma grossa lágrima banhar seu rosto, a febre aumentava gradativamente e as parcas forças vitais de Hermione se extinguiam, assim como a chama de uma vela em seu final...

**Fim do capitulo Seis.**

**Marca de uma lágrima. ® Vivis Drecco ©2006**

Nota da Beta: Bem, o que dizer deste capítulo… gostei do nome do antídoto… _Elixir Draco's Vita.._. Muito chique por sinal…e bem adequado…esta Vivis tem mesmo jeito para dar nomes certos às coisas….

Este capítulo não tem nada de muito especial ou emocionante, sem dúvida os leitores vão morrer de curiosidade, até porque ficaram muitas dúvidas no ar e asseguro que vão ter grandes surpresas… claro que boas surpresas… infelizmente vão ter de esperar um pouquinho para que os dias na net da autora e da beta combinem, assim como que a beta (desleixada) consiga arranjar tempo para betar os próximos capítulos… por isso podem-me culpar pela demora... _Mea culpa_..De qualquer forma deixo aqui o meu recadinho para que **COMENTEM**…(eu devia ir para o ramo da publicidade... Deixar a farmácia e dedicar-me a isso!!! XD) pois a Vivis fica muito mais animada e todos beneficiamos com isso!!!

Beijos

Adoro-te miga….

**Nota da autora**: aiai... nao demorei muito né? entrando na reta final...

AninhaLoka: aiai, eu nao vou abandonar nehuma das minhas fics e estou me esforçando e muito para nao atrasar o proximo dessa nao demora tanto nao... e o Harry canalha... é fazer o que né, é a vida, mas ele talvez faça algo de bom, talvez nao... E a Gina ela é uma vagaba!!!! e eu fazer o Draco canalha... nao se preocupe pelo menos nessa fic ele será perfeito... mas quem sabe em outras...kisses


	7. Capitulor 7 Sonhos Destruídos

**Capitulo 7 – Sonhos Destruídos**

Draco estava sentado com a cabeça apoiada em suas mãos, uma palidez extrema era notável, e ele parecia não dormir à dias, o que era exatamente a verdade.

Ele ouviu passos, e o barulho da porta sendo aberta, ele não precisou sequer levantar os olhos para saber que sua prima estava parada à sua frente.

Ele sentiu o toque leve das mãos de Tonks em seu ombro e por um pequeno segundo ele sentiu que começaria a chorar, mas a muito custo ele prendeu suas lágrimas e fez com que seus olhos se encontrassem com os da prima.

- obrigada por vir, Nin...

Tonks pegou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Draco e o abraçou por um longo tempo. Sua barriga de quase seis meses era evidente mesmo sobre as folgadas roupas tradicionais bruxas.

- eu jamais deixaria de vir. – ela olhou para os lados e viu a bagunça de papeis e várias anotações de Draco. – à quanto tempo ela está sem contato?

Havia um tom de voz doloroso na pergunta de Tonks como que se ela ainda tivesse esperança que tudo não passasse de algum engano e que a amiga entraria em contato a qualquer segundo.

- três semanas... – ele suspirou pesadamente. – e agora com o presente do círculo nós estamos temendo o pior.

Tonks apenas balançou a cabeça.

Ela viajara com Remus assim que chegara aos ouvidos do General Britânico os últimos fatos. Os corpos de cinco Aurores e Inomináveis haviam sido entregues na embaixada inglesa, com um aviso para que eles deixassem de investigar o círculo.

- eu ouvi boatos de que nem todos estavam mortos, é verdade? – Tonks perguntou esperançosa.

Mas o brilho de desprezo e raiva nos olhos de Draco não a deixou feliz.

- ah, sim a traidora foi deixada viva, já que fez o favor de entregar nomes para o círculo...

Tonks se levantou assustada.

- como assim? - uma idéia absurda passando por sua mente, e quando ela terminou de ouvir Draco ela gostaria que a sua idéia fosse a verdade.

- Gina Potter, - o nome saiu praticamente gritado em tom baixo e forte. – como ela prefere ser chamada, foi como ela nos informou torturada por uma semana inteira e ao ver que poderia colocar em risco o seu precioso noivo e filho. – Tonks se surpreendeu, nesse ponto – disse quais bruxos estavam participando na operação, a sorte é que ela não sabia exatamente em que posição eles estavam infiltrados ou teríamos os outros corpos em outro embrulho.

Tonks passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos por um segundo tentando reunir as peças do quebra-cabeças, normalmente era Hermione quem desvendava os quebra-cabeças e ela cuidava da parte física dos planos, mas era a vida de Hermione que estava em risco naquele momento. Viu espelhado nos olhos de Draco que ele também trabalhava febrilmente tentando descobrir a falha da operação, quando Tonks respirou fundo sentindo o chão lhe faltar...

Ela olhou desesperada para Draco.

- Harry já foi informado do que houve? – Draco que não entendia aonde aquilo ajudaria ficou calado por um tempo, porém ao ver o desespero mudo nos olhos da prima falou.

- ele chegou aqui alguns minutos antes de você, deve ter ido direto ver a noiva...

Mas a conversa deles foi interrompida pela entrada do próprio Harry.

Draco estava preparado para gritar algo sobre a atitude dele, mas ao ver a face pálida e desprovida de vida de Harry, travou, ele jamais vira Harry tão desolado como agora. Nem mesmo quando Rony Weasley fora morto na guerra Harry estivera tão morto por dentro...

Draco sentiu seu coração parar...

E fechou os olhos temendo que o outro dissesse que haviam encontrado o corpo sem vida de Hermione...

Mas não foi isso que uma voz vacilante disse...

- Gina é uma espiã...

Aquela frase curta, encheu a sala de Draco com infindáveis perguntas, e ele se deixou cair novamente sentado. De repente sentindo uma fraqueza enorme, como se toda a tensão das últimas semanas houvesse chegado finalmente.

- como você pode ter a certeza disso Harry? – ele nem ao menos soube como perguntou isso, sua própria voz estava estranha para si.

Ele podia achar que Gina era uma mulher vil em várias áreas de sua vida, mas jamais a vira como uma espiã.

E não foi Harry que respondeu.

- eu não sei ao certo como ou porquê, mas a historia que ela contou sobre seu cativeiro e de que ela entregou os amigos por causa de temer pela vida do filho que carrega, foram as pistas que levaram Harry a crer nisso, não estou certa Harry? – Tonks disse já recuperando sua firmeza e olhando para Harry tensa.

Mas Harry não disse nada o que fez Draco queimar de fúria.

- bom, eu quero respostas agora, o que eu não sei? – era óbvio para o auror que havia algum segredo ali. E foi novamente Tonks quem respondeu.

- Harry não pode ter filhos. – ela disse tristemente. E aquela frase pareceu se cravar no peito de Harry que somente no momento pareceu ouvir a conversa novamente.

Ele se levantou da cadeira em que se sentara sem perceber e um brilho obstinado apareceu no olhar dele. E num segundo sua postura mudou, voltando a ser o Harry de sempre, se escondendo em uma máscara.

- Como Tonks disse, eu não posso ter filhos, e diante da desculpa que Gina deu, assim que entrei na sala, com a ajuda de Laura executamos um feitiço poderoso que desarmou todas as proteções colocadas na mente de Gina e descobrimos que ela trabalha desde a segunda grande guerra como Comensal da Morte.

Aquilo surpreendeu tanto Tonks quanto Draco que ficaram em silêncio, mas o silêncio, de Draco foi substituído por um grito de raiva.

As peças se encaixaram na mente de Draco de forma tão rápida que ele se sentiu nauseado. Em todas as missões que Gina participara, parecia algo dar errado, ele podia somente agora pensar em quantas outras missões desses últimos dez anos em que algo milagrosamente saíra dos eixos, que Gina estava envolvida, e isso o nauseava. Ela está traindo a todos. E se saíra perfeitamente bem.

Foi quanto se lembrou de Laura.

- ela sabia o tempo todo, ela sempre desconfiou...

Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos impaciente e viu os outros dois olharem para ele, temendo algum surto de loucura.

- do que você está falando? Ou de quem? – Tonks perguntou.

- Laura, a amiga de Hermione, sempre disse que Gina era falsa e que ela estivera envolvida na morte de Fred e Rony Weasley, mas todos sempre diziam que ela estivera em choque, ela deve ter visto algo no dia do ataque...

Ele falou rapidamente e Tonks sentiu novamente o chão ruir à sua volta.

À onze anos atrás, no auge da segunda guerra contra Voldemort, Rony e Fred Weasley haviam recebido um aviso que a Toca iria ser atacada e foram antes para lá, já que Gina estava sozinha em casa, Laura, noiva de Fred na época fora junto, ninguém nunca soubera exatamente o que houvera naquela tarde, os Aurores quando finalmente chegaram encontraram o corpo de Rony flutuando abaixo da Marca Negra e Gina jogada num canto desmaiada, enquanto o corpo de Fred jazia em cima de uma Laura extremamente ferida, provavelmente morto por _Avada_, enquanto protegia a noiva com seu próprio corpo.

Tonks abriu a porta para um banheiro e vomitou, suas entranhas se apertando de tristeza e raiva. Draco correu para ajudar a prima e olhou assustado para Harry que subitamente pareceu se lembrar o quanto Tonks estava arriscando sua saúde e do filho, ele saiu correndo e em segundos dois medibruxos medicaram a auror.

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Draco e Harry entraram numa sala e cruzaram rapidamente o olhar com Laura, esta estava mortalmente pálida, mas usava um pêndulo em cima de um mapa, murmurando feitiços de busca.

Na mente de Draco como em um filme mudo, cenas tão antigas, ele e Hermione foram os bruxos que encontraram o corpo de Fred e Laura, esta havia ficado em coma por longos três meses, com ferimentos de ataques mentais, todos duvidavam que ela sobreviveria, e caso sobrevivesse teria marcas permanentes.

Mas quando ela acordara, a única coisa que parecia errada, era o terrível rancor que ela nutria por sua antiga cunhada, até mesmo muitas vezes jogando na cara dela que um dia a desmascararia e provaria que ela era a culpada da morte de Fred, sempre que Hermione tentava entrar na mente de Laura para resgatar suas lembranças do dia, tanto Hermione como Laura ficavam dias internadas, tamanha a força dos ferimentos e feitiços que ela sofrera. E quando Laura era perguntada de onde vinha tanta certeza sobre a culpa de Gina, Laura apenas dizia que ela sentia...

E que a única coisa que ela se lembrava era a voz de Fred implorando para que Gina não o abandonasse...

Nunca ninguém entendeu...

Exceto Hermione, que ficara ao lado dela...

Ele encontrou os olhos de Laura e os viu inchados e vermelhos...

Draco foi trazido de volta de suas lembranças pela voz de Set.

- conseguimos tirar todos os outros agentes infiltrados exceto a senhorita Granger, como já era esperado. - a voz dele estava tensa, assim como era possível ver marcas em seu rosto que não existiam à três meses, quando a operação se intensificara.

-como assim já era esperado? – Harry perguntou já com sua voz no tom decidido peculiar do capitão Potter – vocês não tinham a localização dela, o tempo todo?

- é obvio que tínhamos, todos estavam exatamente nos postos designados, porém, mesmo sendo contra as regras, assim que Hermione não apareceu em seu segundo encontro, Malfoy e Laura invadiram a casa de Eric, onde ela estava infiltrada e encontraram apenas uma casa vazia. – ele suspirou cansado e olhou para a mesa onde Laura estava concentrada e agora Draco ao seu lado, com Remus. – eles a pegaram à duas semanas no mínimo e esvaziaram a casa.

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e olhou de forma indagadora, para Set. – o que Laura está fazendo?

- Laura descende de uma antiga e nobre família grega que crê em diversas forças mágicas, aquilo que ela está fazendo é um ritual de busca muito difícil. Ela busca vestígios da força mágica de Hermione. – ele parou por um segundo e abaixou o tom de voz. – infelizmente Potter, eu não creio que eles a mantenham viva, se já souberem quem ela é, e mesmo que Laura tenha sorte, pode levar horas para ela vasculhar, já que não temos mais a mínima idéia de onde eles podem estar com sua esposa... – ele pareceu embaraçado ao olhar para Harry, que fez uma cara triste ao ouvir o "_esposa_" – quer dizer, sua ex-esposa.

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Hermione despertou com dificuldade, tentou novamente se mexer, mas como todas as outras vezes foi inútil. E a cada minuto ela achava que seu corpo caminhava lentamente para a morte. Ela olhou para o quarto, que estava mergulhado na penumbra, e quis que ao menos ela houvesse dito o que sentia a Draco... Agora era tarde demais, ela que achava que após essa missão teria o tempo todo do mundo para conquistá-lo, ou para desvendar o brilho que ela vira nos olhos dele...

Ela sentiu seu corpo todo se retrair de medo ao ouvir passos e ver Félix se sentar na beirada de sua cama.

Ele apenas a olhou por minutos e começou a tocar seu rosto delicadamente.

- eu esperei doze anos para tocá-la, Hermione, doze anos desejando lhe ter exatamente onde está... – ele sorriu, mas Hermione apenas sentiu nojo e repulsa, havia insanidade no sorriso de Félix. – em minha cama...

Ele fez um movimento indicando que ia beijá-la, mas uma voz forte o impediu.

- tire as mãos dela. – Hermione se esforçou para se lembrar de onde conhecia essa voz, se parecia com a da velha bruxa Dúnia, mas não era mais asmática ou envelhecida, estava forte e se parecia muito com a voz de...

- quantas vezes eu lhe disse para não tocá-la, meu amado Black, eu tenho planos para ela... – a bruxa deu um passo e saiu das sombras fazendo com que Hermione a visse, confirmando suas suspeitas. Seus olhares se cruzaram por um segundo e Bellatrix Black sorriu ao ver que Hermione a reconhecera pela voz. E Bella estava exatamente como Hermione se lembrava à dez anos, imponente e magnífica.

- mas mãe... – Félix se levantou. – a senhora me prometeu que a daria para mim, em casamento...

- você disse bem meu filho... – a voz de Bella já não estava mais brava com o filho e sim doce. – em casamento, antes disso se contente com sua rameira.

Félix saiu do quarto resignado, deixando sua mãe com Hermione.

- que bom que despertou Hermione, eu gostaria de ter vindo lhe ver antes, mas essas três semanas foram essenciais para outros planos.

Hermione sentiu a raiva arder em seu interior tanto quanto a febre ardia em seu corpo.

- como você soube... - a pergunta martelava na mente de Hermione, ela desde que fora descoberta tentava imaginar onde errara.

E como que adivinhando a real pergunta de Hermione, Bella sorriu.

- não se culpe, Hermione, eu confesso, que você me intrigou logo de cara, quando entrou no círculo, era bem discreta, apenas fazendo serviço designado com precisão, logo se tornou indispensável para as operações, sempre com um humor mordaz, você era perfeita, perfeita demais, tanto que Marion me lembrou uma jovem Bellatrix, confesso que quando meu filho voltou apaixonado por você, eu fiz questão que você fosse colocada em baixo de minhas vistas, eu deveria avaliar, quem era a bruxa que fizera meu filho esquecer sua obsessão. – Bella parou de falar apreciando o fato de que Hermione apesar de quase não estar mais viva a ouvia atentamente. – é você nunca soube, mas desde que vocês duelaram à doze anos, que meu filho a desejou... – ela sorriu, um sorriso frio e sem emoção. – ele quase se matou tentando matar o baby Potter, mas isso não vem ao caso, e você mesmo sob minhas vistas me enganou e eu lhe dou os parabéns, se não fosse pela rameira, por fim conseguir burlar os feitiços de proteção que a – Bella parou e tentou se lembrar do nome. – doce Laura, colocou nela, jamais saberíamos onde você havia se infiltrado... A doce Laura ao que me parece viu além da cara falsa da Rameira... E ela lhe entregou de bandeja, não totalmente, mas o pouco que ela sabia foi o suficiente para que eu chegasse a você minha cara...

Hermione piscou, sua mente fervilhava, tentando associar o "rameira" a um dos agentes e quando seu nome parou em Gina deixou um grito de horror escapar de sua garganta...

Nenhum dos agentes estava sob nenhum feitiço que o impedia de falar sobre a missão, eles apenas não sabiam em que posição o outro estava... E se Laura havia desconfiado de alguém seria de Gina, Hermione apenas não conseguia acreditar.

- é exatamente ela. A Gina Weasley, traidora, você já deveria saber, ela dormiu com seu marido por sete anos, e você salvou quantas vezes a vida dela? – Bella pareceu contar nos dedos. – várias e várias vezes. Eu confesso que não pensava que aquela doce garota que eu vi sendo torturada e atacada ferozmente anos atrás, se recuperaria e me daria tanto trabalho, se eu soubesse teria terminado o trabalho e a matado ao invés de bloquear a mente dela para ver que Gina era uma Comensal.

Hermione sentiu espasmos e teve quase certeza que passaria mal, ao pensar que Gina era a responsável pela morte de Rony e Fred... Seus irmãos.

Bella sorriu sentindo extremo prazer ao ver o quanto suas palavras torturavam Hermione.

- não pode ser... – Hermione murmurou.

- ah pode sim, minha cara, aquela lá, caiu nos braços de meu filho em menos de uma semana, – ela sorriu maliciosa. – e assim como o pai, uma vez que você tenha provado das carícias dele você o amará. E por mais que ele não mereça você fará de tudo para ficar ao lado dele...

Hermione não conseguia pensar em Rodolphus Lestrange como um grande amante, até que ela entendeu as entrelinhas...

- ele é filho de...

Bella riu.

- sim ele é filho de Sirius, ou acha que eu teria um filho do fraco Lestrange, meu filho é uma união pura de Blacks, ele é perfeito e eu escolhi você para ser sua consorte, seu poder é tão puro, que eu posso esquecer sua ascendência.

Hermione sentiu nojo dos planos de Bellatrix.

- em seus sonhos, em seus malditos sonhos, eu jamais deixarei que ele me toque, e eu duvido muito que eu sobreviva o bastante.

Hermione falou com a voz fria, pela primeira vez realmente em sua vida, desejando morrer.

- ah não se preocupe esse veneno em seu corpo não vai lhe matar, já que eu soube que você já tomou uma vez o antídoto, - ela sorriu. – e eu tenho lhe dado, uma variação menos mortal dele e não o _Mortis sanguinis_ original... – ela suspirou fingindo felicidade. – aliás, eu devo parabenizá-la, você conseguiu um antídoto, o que me deixou muito feliz, odeio mortes desnecessárias...

Dizendo isso Bellatrix saiu do quarto deixando Hermione sozinha, porém segundos depois uma elfa domestica entrou e injetou algo em Hermione que aumentou a dor que havia em seu corpo, e tomada pela febre ela desmaiou.

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Draco entrou na sala novamente e viu Laura sentada em um canto chorando...

- Laura... - ele falou bem baixo.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele reviu a cena de momentos antes.

_Laura entrou na sala onde Gina estava com Harry, ainda não acreditava que o próprio Harry lhe chamara._

_- olá Gina... - a voz de Laura saiu forte e sem vacilos, nem um pouco parecido com sua alma, que estava agitada. - tenho algumas perguntas a fazer para você._

_- Não acha que eu falaria algo para você? - Gina desdenhou de Laura. Sua voz soando como se estivesse passando um dia agradável, e não presa, em uma sala._

_- escute, eu não sou Harry, ou você me conta onde Hermione está e exatamente o que contou a eles ou terei que usar de força para isso._

_Gina olhou assustada para Harry mas ele apenas a olhou impassível._

_Ao ver que não havia mais o que fazer ela sorriu para Laura, com maldade._

_- você quer saber a verdade? - Gina se levantou e se aproximou de Laura que segurava a varinha apontada para ela. - para isso eu terei que desbloquear a sua mente, lembrá-la de coisas nada agradáveis._

_Laura olhou com nojo para Gina._

_- acha que seria capaz de fazer algo que Hermione tentou e não conseguiu?_

_- Ah, sim minha cara, não desmerecendo Hermione, mas ela não conseguiu desbloquear sua mente pois é boa demais para fazer magia negra, eu não..._

_Laura trocou um olhar nervoso com Harry._

_- Bom, eu só lhe dou as informações que quer se me deixar fazer isso..._

_Havia um brilho maldoso nos olhos de Gina que Harry nunca vira e aquilo o assustava._

_Laura olhou para ele e entregou a varinha de Gina, que em segundos tocou sua face e disse com voz baixa._

_- Mental Sofris..._

_Harry correu para segurar Laura que caiu no chão._

_Quando os olhos de Laura se abriram novamente Laura encontrou os olhos cinzentos de Draco a olhando preocupado._

_- ela os torturou Draco, ela ajudou Bellatrix Lestrange a prender Rony e... - a voz de Laura vacilou – Fred, os deixou paralisados enquanto eles me torturavam, e Fred se colocou na minha frente recebendo a maldição da morte. - Draco a olhava assustado. - Gina olhou nos olhos de Fred enquanto ele implorava pela minha vida e a de Rony, e riu... ela riu dele... - havia tanta dor e rancor na voz de Laura que Draco a abraçou._

Laura olhou para Draco.

- eu tenho uma ideia para um ritual de busca, você o faria comigo Draco?

Draco despertou das lembranças e concordou com a cabeça.

- sabe o que me dói mais Draco? - Laura disse tristemente. - eu adorava Gina, eu faria tudo para protegê-la assim como Fred, e eu passei treze anos, sozinha, com essa dor, eu havia perdido o homem que eu amava e quando olhava para a irmã dele, eu sentia o ódio dentro de mim...

Ela sorriu entre lágrimas.

- à treze anos, que eu não consigo olhar nos olhos de Jorge sem chorar, que não toca uma musica que não me lembre as brincadeiras de Fred, ou de como ele me fazia sentir especial... - Ela sorriu. - Eu o amava tanto... de formas tão diferentes, ora era como meu melhor amigo, meu confidente, meu amante, ora era apenas como tudo o que eu tinha, minha vida, minha alegria...

Draco a abraçou.

- nós a faremos pagar por todo esse sofrimento...

- mas antes, temos que salvar a Mione, Draco. - havia uma certeza na voz dela, que fez Draco sorrir.

- sim, vamos...

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Uma confusão imensa tomava conta da sala de reuniões, vários Aurores, tanto ingleses quanto irlandeses e alguns de outras nacionalidades estavam em volta de uma imensa mesa, todos ouvindo atentamente Harry Potter e Remus Lupin, ate mesmo Set os ouvia com atenção.

Todos conheciam as lendárias estratégias de guerra daqueles dois bruxos, e com o sumiço de Hermione, todos sabiam que os Aurores ingleses e Potter estariam com força total na operação. Muito ali apenas eram voluntários por conhecer Hermione de outros trabalhos. A maioria detestava Harry, pelo que ele já a fizera passar, mas guardavam para si isso no momento. Pois na verdade todos no fundo já temiam que ela já estivesse morta, e estavam ali para vingá-la e exterminar ainda quando era possível esse novo círculo, todos ainda se lembravam da guerra contra Voldemort.

Mas Lupin estranhava a falta de Draco e parando a reunião se dirigiu à sala onde o vira com Laura.

Assim que abriu a porta, foi impedido de dizer qualquer coisa por sua esposa.

Sua surpresa só foi menor do que a de Set e Harry que vieram atrás dele.

Mas Tonks também os impediu de estragar tudo.

Laura estava de frente para o corpo de Draco que estava sentado sem camisa e em transe.

Em pouco tempo os dois começaram a flutuar em cima do grande mapa mundial que Tonks havia conjurado por todo o chão da sala que estava vazia.

Laura murmurava palavras em uma língua tão antiga que tirando Remus, nenhum deles entendeu, mas uma luz fraca começou a sair do peito de Draco e envolvendo Laura que canalizando a força da alma de Draco e a sua própria força mágica, fez o corpo deles de pêndulo mágico, eles andaram por todo o mapa, até pararem em cima das ilhas britânicas.

Rapidamente Tonks fez o mapa apenas focalizar as ilhas britânicas e eles voltaram e se mexer, parando para surpresa de todos em Londres.

Novamente Tonks focalizou o mapa em Londres e se houvesse algum presente que ainda não estivesse surpreso, quando eles pararam apontando com a força mágica de sua união, a rua de Grimmauld Place, número 12, acabara de ficar.

Com muita calma Tonks impediu que os presentes fizessem qualquer movimento e se aproximou de Laura sussurrando com muito cuidado.

- desperte, Guardiã...

A luz que envolvia Laura começou a voltar para o corpo de Draco e eles aos poucos voltaram a tocar o chão.

Draco abriu os olhos sentindo uma leve sonolência e ajudou Laura a se levantar e ambos olharam para Tonks ansiosos.

- Funcionou e você não vai acreditar, ela está na antiga Mansão Black.

- Hermione... – Draco sussurrou, enquanto pegava sua varinha das mãos de Tonks e...

Laura sorriu, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em dias e Set não pôde deixar de achá-la incrivelmente bonita e quando ela fechou os olhos desfalecendo ele conseguiu segurá-la antes que seu delicado corpo tocasse o chão.

E ele só conseguiu ver Draco pegar sua varinha e sumir.

**Fim do capitulo Sete.**

**Marca de uma lágrima. ® Vivis Drecco ©2006**

**Nota de beta:**

Adorei ver a Gina como traidora…eu realmente não gosto dela…essa ruiva vigarista e acima de tudo assassina…como ela foi capaz de fazer isso com os próprios irmãos!!!! E logo com os meus favoritos…quer dizer…eu gosto tanto dos Weasley (excepto Percy..o que acho que é meio óbvio o motivo) que não consigo definir os meus favoritos…mas eu gostava do Ron nesta fic…e só pelo facto de ter morto o amor da vida da Laura, uma personagem original incrível…eu tenho vontade de a matar. Essa do Harry não poder ter filhos foi engraçada…isso explica os anos de casamento da Mione sem filhos… nunca tinha realmente pensado numa causa para isso…

A grande surpresa mesmo foi o local onde a Mione está escondida..quem se lembraria de Grimmauld Place?!?!? Eu não decerto. Também gostei de ver a Laura com participação nesse ritual…mulher poderosa ela!!!!!

E a volta de uma Bella um pouco diferente do que costumas fazer..sem falar no facto do Félix ser filho do Sirius….que choque..sabes que de todas as Bellas que tu escreves-te..bem há a de Antítese que eu gosto porque é muito doce e tal..mas tu sabes que eu não gosto de Bellatrix…ela nunca vai deixar de ser a assassina do Sirius..mas nas tuas fics eu até posso relevar esse facto, contudo esta é a Bella mais próxima ao que eu imagino, se bem que na verdade eu não acredito que ela tenha sido apaixonada pelo Sirius muito menos correspondida, mas a maldade pura dela é algo que eu até aprecio…pelo menos ela tem alguma coisa dos Black…ela é fiel àquilo em que acredita…

Mais um capítulo adorável..que deixa com água na boca!!!

Beijos… te adoro miga

**Nota de Autora:**

oie... essa fic na reta final muitas coisas acontecendo e vocês devem estar me odiando... ela para justo an melhor hora, mas sabe como é eu preciso, necessito de reviwes então...

para sempre nessa horas mesmo...

Agora veremos se Draco chegara a tempo de salva-la, veremos também o sonho de muita gente se concretizando...

Hgranger: ah, Mari, vc sabe que eu amo esse cachorro entao eu tenho que traze-lo de volta... Sirius forever... Nesses capitulos eu expliquei muita coisa, sobre a Mione e o Harry nao terem filhos, senda ela uma provavel futura mommy perfeita, expliquei sobre as razões de certas pessoas, temos um Bellatrix louca e insana corrompida pela maldade e com um amor doentio pelo nosso cachorro favorito, temos Romance e temos a Laura eu adoro a Laura então ela foi perfeita e poderosa... e espere pois ainda vão ter muita agua na boca...

Lee007: oie.. pergunta basica! voce tem licensa para matar? pois se tiver vou tomar cuidado apra nao atrasar os capitulos e voce vir no meu encalço... bem vinda ao mundo Hp by vivis... e sobre os seus coments, é o Hp filho da mae total... a Gina... ela nao presta é a unica ruiva dessa familia que me decpciona... eu tenho q me esforçar muito pra escrever algo dela, bom e nunca nem me convence... rsrsrs e o Draquinho... lindo perfeito e poderoso e sobre eles se agarrarem... ainda nao... vivis sorrindo hamletiana...

Viviani: oi quase xará de nome, e amiga da Mari é minha amiga... abraço de irmã ursa!!! pra voce, e muito obrigada eu fico emocionada quando alguém le o que eu escrevo e gosta... e voce ainda vai amar ainda mais o Draco,e talvez continue odiando o Harry do jeito que ta pois ja ta bom, talvez em outra fic eu o faça mais canalha ainda e ai voce o odeie ainda mais... e naod emora não sente e leia... no proximo mais emoçoes...

Aninhaloka: eu ia colocar a reaçao dele mas resolvi deixar para depois... espere e veras!!! e eu respondo sim... pode deixar e nao abandono nada sou gulosa, e agora fico me virando para conseguir postar todas, em breve darei mais atençao a outras fics, e sabe eu tenho mais tres fics em casa ja com capitulos até mesmo escritos...!!! rsrsrs... e voce pediu um Draco canalha... e agora mudou de ideia? a agora essa ideia ja esta em minha mente que por passagem pode se chamar de bem criativa... risada malvada... sorte que eu amo esse malfoy!!! e a mione ainda vai sofrer bastante... E quem sabe ele a salva, ele pelo menos esta indo para o lugar certo!!!

A todos Kisses... e entrando na reta final!!!!


	8. Capitulo 8 Essa febre que não passa

**Capitulo 8 - Essa Febre que não Passa...**

Hermione sentia seu corpo arder e ao mesmo tempo sua pele estava banhada de suor.

Ela tentou se levantar e com grande alívio percebeu que conseguiu.

Se escorando no dossel da cama, ela olhou em volta e pela primeira vez, se recordando daquele quarto. Ela suspirou cansada, pois apenas aquele pequeno movimento a desgastou, deu mais alguns passos vacilantes temendo fazer algum barulho e chegou até à janela temendo o que veria, mas a visão apenas confirmou suas suspeitas, estava na antiga Mansão Black.

Abriu a porta com cuidado e pôde ouvir claramente barulho vindo de algum ponto no andar de baixo, ela tremeu de frio, porém não havia nenhuma corrente de ar sequer naquele corredor. Ela sentiu um começo de desespero ao se lembrar que estava no terceiro andar da mansão, e que não era possível aparatar dali. Ela se apoiou na parede e continuou dando passos vacilantes enquanto pensava que de nada adiantaria aparatar já que ela duvidava ter forças suficientes para tal ato. Estava em uma das casas mais seguras do mundo e era uma prisioneira.

Perguntou-se mentalmente como Bella mantivera sua presença naquela casa em segredo, e se lembrou que desde o fim da guerra, Harry jamais entrara ou permitira alguém entrar na mansão que lhe pertencia, e isso, era óbvio, fora perfeito para Bellatrix, que não tivera trabalho com Monstro que fora encarregado por Harry de manter a casa inteira.

Foi quando ela percebeu que a casa estava perfeita, sem nenhuma mancha de sujeira ou algo do tipo, ao que tudo indicava Bellatrix Black vivia e muito bem naquela casa, foi quando um barulho lhe chamou a atenção.

Um barulho do antigo quarto principal da casa que estava no final do corredor.

Hermione olhou para a escada que já estava próxima a ela e para o fim do corredor. Se quisesse ver o que estava acontecendo se arriscaria a ser pega.

Mas uma estranha sensação ardia em seu peito mais do que a febre...

Era o quarto de Sirius...

E as palavras de Bellatrix invadiram sua mente.

_- assim como o pai, uma vez que você tenha provado das caricias dele você o amará. E por mais que ele não mereça você fará de tudo para ficar ao lado dele..._

Hermione olhou apenas mais uma vez para a escada em busca de barulhos e voltou a caminhar lentamente em direção ao quarto.

A febre parecia aumentar a cada passo que ela dava, mas por mais que seu corpo estivesse tentando abandoná-la, Hermione se obrigava a dar um passo de cada vez, sempre atenta a qualquer ruído.

Assim que encostou seu ouvido à porta, tremeu, alguns barulhos de correntes eram audíveis.

Ela abriu a porta temerosa de encontrar Bellatrix, mas a única visão que teve a deixou sem ar.

Um sério Sirius Black a olhava surpreso.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio, sem conseguirem dizer nada, até que Sirius parecendo despertar de um devaneio, puxou Hermione para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta.

Imediatamente Hermione se sentiu abraçada de forma protetora por Sirius que disse em voz baixa embargada de emoção.

- eu jamais pensei que a veria de novo, Hermione...

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça e Sirius viu que ela estava prestes a desmaiar.

Rapidamente deitou-a em sua cama, e trouxe um copo de água.

Hermione viu que havia algumas finas correntes em volta do pulso de Sirius.

Ela buscou o olhar dele e fez uma pergunta muda.

- Bellatrix sabia como me tirar do véu, e desde aquela época eu sou prisioneiro dela. – ele suspirou cansado. – essas algemas e correntes me impedem de usar minha magia, e esse quarto está encantado para me prender aqui, basta que eu dê um passo em falso e eu morro...

A voz dele soava amarga e triste.

- eu confesso Hermione que se fosse apenas a minha morte que me aguardasse fora deste quarto eu já teria dado, esse passo.

Hermione não parecia entender até que olhou nos olhos de Sirius e encontrou a verdade.

- ela ligou sua vida à dela e à de Félix... – Hermione murmurou parecendo não acreditar...

- em parte está correta, Mione, mas ela não só ligou sua vida à do precioso filho e à minha, mas a de Tonks e de Draco também.

- por quê? Eu pensei que ela lhe amasse, mas isso me parece ódio... – mas a própria Hermione respondeu sua indagação. _- __O Ódio, que julgas ser a antítese do Amor, não é senão o próprio Amor que adoeceu gravemente._

E Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça, mas acrescentou.

- Bella enlouqueceu por causa de Voldemort, ainda crê, que se não fosse por Harry e Dumbledore tudo seria perfeito... – ele sorriu um sorriso triste. – ela acredita que eu deixei de amá-la por causa de James e dos Marotos, mas se ela soubesse que no fundo durante toda a primeira guerra eu rezava para que ela abandonasse Voldemort e voltasse para mim...

Mas Sirius parou e somente então ligando um fato com o outro.

- então era você, a bruxa que Bella disse que tinha trazido para Félix.

Hermione apenas concordou.

- ela está me envenenando, Sirius...

Sirius a abraçou.

- ela pretendia lhe matar, ela me disse, mas mudou de idéia, você precisa fugir, Hermione, eu lhe mostrarei uma saída...

- venha, comigo... – ela murmurou ao sentir que quase não tinha mais forças... – mas Sirius negou.

- eu ficarei, Draco e Tonks merecem viver...

Foi quando Hermione se levantou e em seus olhos Sirius reconheceu o mesmo brilho que diversas vezes vira. Ela tinha um plano.

- esse feitiço é o de ligação Sanguínea? – Hermione perguntou de repente sentindo seu corpo reagir à sua mente.

- sim...

Sirius respondeu.

Mas ele se assustou ao ver Hermione ficar em frente a ele, e buscando uma pequena faca que ele usava para tirar o lacre das cartas, corta sua mão e pega a dele, fazendo o mesmo.

Ela deixou que seu próprio sangue tocasse o ferimento de Sirius, misturando seus sangues.

Os olhos fechados e uma visível concentração, fizeram que Sirius apenas ficasse em frente a ela parado, enquanto ela começou a falar em uma antiga língua, que ele apenas vagamente se recordava de conhecer.

- _poderes seculares, despertem, e me escutais..._

_Livre meu sangue dos elos imortais, purifiquem meu sangue para ele purificar..._

_Que eu traga as correntes e as destruas..._

_Que eu seja o elo forte que destrói o impuro..._

_Purificai..._

_Nosso sangue._

Logo o sangue que vertia do corte de Hermione assumiu um tom escuro e brilhante e adentrou o corpo de Sirius, que sentiu todo o seu corpo queimar.

E após anos ele novamente sentiu a força mágica dentro dele...

Uma pena que antes que ele pudesse segurar o corpo de Hermione que desfalecia, ele sentiu seu corpo ser trespassado por uma maldição...

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Hermione acordou novamente no quarto, e por um segundo não conseguiu pensar claramente.

Seu corpo ardia e ela sentia espasmos de dor, por todo ele.

Ela olhou em volta sem conseguir fazer qualquer outro movimento, além desse, e viu que estava sozinha novamente. Tentou se recordar do que acontecera e novamente a cena em que reencontrara Sirius lhe aparecera.

Fechou os olhos com força ao sentir que o quarto rodava.

Logo caiu em um estado de semi adormecimento.

Ela lutou para abrir os olhos quando ouviu a porta abrir e quase chorou de alegria...

Rony viera salvá-la.

Sentindo perfume de grama recém cortada e madeira tão característico de Rony, ela sorriu. Ele a abraçou com força... Trazendo a Hermione às lembranças antigas e como se sentia protegida quando estava nos fortes braços de Rony... Logo ele falou, sua voz tão bela quanto Hermione se lembrava dela.

- não chore, Mione, eu jamais lhe deixaria aqui sozinha... – Rony tinha o rosto corado e ela podia contar os pontos dourados nos olhos azuis dele. E se permitiu por um momento descansar sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- eu sei... É que eu senti tanto a sua falta...

Rony passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Hermione, com carinho.

- eu vou lhe levar embora eu só preciso que você não desista, não feche os olhos querida... – Rony sorriu. – sabe eu nunca me esqueci, de como você é bonita...

Hermione sorriu...

- a garota mais bonita que eu já conheci, mesmo quando brigava comigo...

Hermione riu e o abraçou com mais força quando ele lhe obrigou a ficar de pé. Mesmo sentindo novamente que a febre aumentava, e que estava novamente quase fechando os olhos a voz de Rony a trazia de volta...

Mas um barulho de vento e alguém entrando pela porta que ele deixara aberta a fez abrir os olhos, a luz a cegou e ela se desequilibrou, quando perdeu o contato com o corpo de Rony.

Olhando da porta, onde Félix estava, para o seu lado ela estremeceu ao ver o vazio...

Rony não estava mais ali...

E Hermione chorou pele primeira vez desde que fora capturada.

Era tudo efeito da febre...

O seu Rony... E até mesmo Sirius...

Ela nem teve forças para evitar que Félix lhe aplicasse outra injeção e a deixasse jogada na cama enquanto deixava o quarto...

A escuridão aumentou em torno de Hermione, que fechou os olhos...

Mesmo desejando mantê-lo abertos, para ver se Rony voltava, ou se Draco vinha salvá-la...

**Fim do capitulo Oito.**

**Marca de uma lágrima. ® Vivis Drecco ©2006**

**Nota de beta:**

Eu ia tendo um treco com este capítulo, quando o Sirius apareceu…eu nem acredito que tu o trouxes-te à vida….de todas as coisas que eu poderia esperar nesta fic essa era a última…e como é óbvio…eu quase chorei de tanta alegria…ver o meu Sirius a renascer das cinzas é sempre uma emoção!!!!

A cena do Ron, também é muito doce…adorei realmente…assim como a determinação da Mione em salvar o Sirius!!!

Ou seja…eu amei este capítulo, assim como toda a fic!!

Beijos miga…

Obrigada por todos os momentos maravilhosos que me proporcionas ao poder ler aquilo que escreves.

**Nota de Autora:**

aiaiai...

quero mais reviews, porém os que vieram me fizeram tão feliz, que to quase pulandod e alegria, só nao pulo pois fica dificil de escrever; rsrsrs

como eu já disse reta final emoçoes finais...

Trouxe o meu Black de volta pois quem me conhece sabe o quanto amo esse cachorro, trouxe o Rony em uma participaçao especial, pois eu tenho um carinho por ele grande, posso nao ser fã do shipper ronemione mas amo o Rony. e quis mostrar o quanto ele pode ser capaz de ser maravilhoso espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo pois eu gostei muito.

Mas eu digo que o proximo a o proximo acho que alguém irá chorar...

Lie Malfoy: oi linda tava com saudade de ti! e cade a sua fic hein vivis tb quer ler!!!! e sobre o fim... bom está perto! muito perto...

Lee007: olha dona moça com licença, se voce me matar imagina a cena, voce nao tera mais essa autora louca para escrever e voce ameaçar, entao vamos ficar em um acordo eu nao demoro e você nao abrevia minha existencia certo? E tem capas de fics de souvenirs assim que eu descobri com por link de capa aqui no profile vc ganha!!! e chocolate ? serve minah nova short que tem esse nome? se servir vc ganha em breve!!! e nao a Mione nao o castrou, ele que nao tem capacidade mesmo... (risos malvados) e aquela p nem merece nosso tempo, mas vc ve eu odeio ela mas ela catou hot do felix, mas entenda, que o felix só catou ela para aliviar a tensão (se é que me entende) pois ele tava afim da Mione mesmo, pena que essa tb prefere o Draco... e bom sao dez capitulo e um epilogo... entao faltam 3 capitulos só... e confesso tao escritos e betados mas vou deixa-los de refens até ter reviews!!!

kisses e até breve depende de voces!!!!


	9. Capitulo 9 Desespero,lágrimas e marcas

**Capitulo 9 – Desespero, Lágrimas e Marcas...**

Draco não esperara, nem um minuto, ele nem sequer ouvira, as palavras que achava que Harry havia dito. Agora ele estava ali, em frente à Mansão Black, imaginando se as proteções do lugar ainda existiam, ou se os novos Comensais haviam feito outras, por um momento ele desejou ter esperado e feito algum plano soberbo, mas seu coração estava cheio de dor, uma aflição tão grande quanto o dia do píer, ele não conseguia imaginar-se esperando que um plano surgisse, ainda mais sendo normalmente Hermione quem tinha os melhores planos. Agora ele também se lembrava que havia Lupin.

Mas era tarde. Resolveu usar o bom e velho feitiço da desilusão e armado com as palavras que sua mãe lhe dissera, fez o caminho na direção oposta à entrada da mansão.

Ele se recordava que sua mãe sempre dizia...

- sempre haverá uma porta aberta, para um Black, em nossas casas, você só precisa saber aonde procurar...

Ele se alegrou por poder ter vivido tempo suficiente com sua mãe, para que ela lhe ensinasse onde todas as portas estavam. Ele suspirou, realmente aliviado, ao encontrar uma árvore em um parque não muito longe da mansão. Uma árvore antiga e formosa com um estranho brasão quase imperceptível gravado em seu tronco. O brasão do Clã Black.

Ele tocou o brasão e com uma voz baixa sussurrou – _Toujours pur_.

Logo se viu diante de uma longa escadaria e não mais no parque.

Fez o caminho em silêncio, segurando firmemente a varinha.

Ele afastou a tapeçaria, com cautela, e viu que a biblioteca estava vazia. Olhou surpreso em volta, vendo que a casa estava longe de estar abandonada, tudo ali brilhava e o perfume era a canela e rosas.

Refazendo, apenas por garantia, o feitiço de desilusão, ele começou a subir as escadas mas parou no segundo andar.

E se eles a estiverem mantendo nas masmorras subterrâneas? A dúvida ficou em sua mente por um minuto, até que ouviu um barulho do andar superior e logo ouviu passos apressados.

Félix Lestrange passou por Draco que se escondera atrás de outra tapeçaria e viu com assombro Bellatrix Black, surgir ao lado dele.

- o que houve Félix, sabe muito bem que preciso de silêncio para ativar o ritual - mas Félix apenas olhou para mãe antes de falar com raiva.

- é bom deixar isso para depois, - ele olhou para os lados e por um momento Draco temeu que ele tivesse sido descoberto ao ver que tanto Félix como Bella olharam para a tapeçaria, contudo a chegada de Monstro os fez desviar a atenção.

- eu já tomei as providências, Milady...

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. E voltou a olhar para o filho. Draco achou ter visto um brilho estranho e enlouquecido nos olhos da madrinha, mas ficou no mais absoluto silêncio, depois ele pensaria em como a comensal, que supostamente estava morta, estava viva em sua frente. Só que na hora ele se lembrou de qual Auror era a testemunha da morte de Bellatrix e sentiu ímpetos de matar a Weasley.

Sua atenção foi despertada novamente por Félix que falava com pressa.

- todos os nossos covis foram atacados por mais Aurores que estávamos esperando, eles estão procurando Hermione…

Bellatrix ficou em silêncio e olhou por um instante novamente para o quarto em que estava, antes de voltar sua atenção para o filho.

- reúna todos os Comensais que estiverem na casa, eu descerei em instantes, devemos pelo menos pegar os artefatos que estavam com Eric, com ele aqui o ritual ficará completo e nosso Lord renascerá, nos dando tudo o que quisermos.

- todos e Hermione? – Félix parecia tentado a ficar e Draco olhou se ele deveria matá-lo ou apenas abatê-lo, mas Bellatrix cortou sua linha de pensamento.

- deixe de ser tolo, ela não dará um passo sequer com o veneno agindo em suas veias e Monstro ficará pessoalmente cuidando dela.

Draco ainda ficou em silêncio escondido atrás da tapeçaria, sabendo que Set ordenara o ataque apenas para retirar a atenção dos Comensais da casa.

Até que viu Bella e seus capangas haviam deixado a mansão.

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Draco seguindo seus instintos subiu a escada entrando rapidamente em um quarto.

Seu coração estremeceu ao ver Hermione.

Seu corpo estava jogado na cama, os olhos fechados, a pele alva quase translúcida de tão pálida e marcas de lágrimas eram evidente em seu belo rosto...

Marcas vermelhas...

Lágrimas de sangue...

Draco chorou e pegou o corpo frágil dela...

- Hermione... Por favor querida... – ele tocou seus lábios que já estavam frios. – eu preciso que você, resista, olhe para mim, meu amor...

Ele tentou pensar em qual veneno Bellatrix estaria dando para Hermione mas nunca vira nada igual...

O corpo dela era extremamente quente e Draco percebeu que ela ardia em febre. Logo ela começou a se mexer murmurando dolorosamente.

Cada palavra na voz fraca de Hermione era uma adaga afiada em seu peito.

Não era o nome dele que ela chamava...

Hermione lutava para abrir os olhos, seu corpo estava sendo envolvido pelos braços de Draco, ela podia sentir o perfume dele.

Ela chorou mais uma vez, pensando que deveria ser mais um delírio, assim como Rony...

Mesmo já perdendo as esperanças, Hermione se viu tentando dizer a Draco, que ela o amava...

- por favor... Não seja uma ilusão... Por favor não suma como o Rony... Meu amor... Draco eu te amo tanto...

Draco apertou ainda mais Hermione de encontro aos seus braços e a ergueu sem dificuldade...

As palavras dela vinham desconexas, fracas demais...

_- por favor... Não... Rony... Eu... Amo... Tanto..._

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, antes de se virar e carregá-la para fora do quarto. Ao vê-la tremer parou e pegou um coberto para envolvê-la.

Foi quando ela abriu os olhos para ele.

Os olhos amêndoa dela, estavam brilhantes e uma grossa lágrima vermelha desceu tocando novamente a face alva dela, a manchando...

Hermione sorriu, um sorriso fraco e tocou de leve a face de Draco.

- eu sabia que você iria vir me buscar... Meu amor... – Draco se aproximou dela com o coração batendo dolorosamente, ela estava vendo Rony nele, e isso o matava, mas mesmo assim ele tocou os lábios dela com amor. Para sentir uma leve resposta dos dela.

Era doce.

Era enigmático...

E ele sabia que morreria para ter esse toque novamente nem que fosse por um segundo.

Assim que ele se afastou viu o brilho nos olhos dela e sem entender viu que ela apontava o quarto no final do corredor...

Hermione sentiu Draco tocando seus lábios e soube que não era outra ilusão e sem saber como, ela sentiu o cheiro de grama novamente e sorriu...

Rony a olhava do lado de Draco, havia lágrimas em seus olhos azuis...

Ela pôde ler em seus lábios, ele sussurrando.

- eu te amo, Mione... Sempre... Seja feliz...

A imagem de Rony sumiu e logo Hermione se viu apontando para o quarto de Sirius...

Se Rony fora salvá-la... Por que não acreditar em Sirius...

Draco ergueu Hermione, a pegando cuidadosamente no colo e mesmo achando uma loucura, foi na direção do quarto apontado. Assim que abriu a porta do antigo quarto que pertencera a Sirius Black ele viu surpreso um Sirius Black mais velho do que ele se lembrava jogado, parecendo morto no chão.

Assim que ele se virou para pegar a varinha se viu diante de Monstro.

Um arrepio passou por sua espinha e ele começou a ponderar na chance que ele tinha em duelar com o elfo, enquanto protegia Hermione, porém para sua surpresa, ele levitou o corpo de Sirius.

- por aqui, Milord...

Draco não pensou nas conseqüências, apenas o seguiu e com um gesto em frente à lareira o elfo rompeu as barreiras e eles atravessaram juntos as chamas.

**Fim do capitulo Nove.**

**Marca de uma lágrima. ® Vivis Drecco ©2006**

**Nota de beta:**

Ok..este capítulo é muito doloroso para o Draco, a forma como ele pensa que a Mione chamou pelo Ron e não por ele, fez-me um aperto enorme no peito (eu quero um Draco para mim..ou seria Sirius..não sei!!!! Qualquer um tá bom!! XD ) mas o que mais me chocou mesmo foi o comportamento do Monstro, essa era a última coisa que eu esperava, ainda estou para saber o que o motivou a ir contra as ordens da sua tão adorada ama Bellatrix?! Será que me podes contar o motivo desse acontecimento Vivis? Estou realmente curiosa!!!

Nada mais a acrescentar a este capítulo a não ser que gosto da expressão _Toujours pur_!!

Beijos miga

Nota de Autora:

aiai... mais dois capitulos... e fim...

Mari, o monstro ajudou, pois segui exatamente a ordem de Bella, pois ela pediu que cuidasse de Sirius e Hermione fazendo o possivel para eles ficarem felizes... rsrsrs... E ao meu ver em minha mente insana, ele também acha que sua amada Bella está meio louca... ra falar a verdade, querendo ou não Monstro pode amar Bella mas pertence a Sirius!

Mas vamos voltar a nota... esse capitulo pra mim é um dos mais dolorosos pois tem aquela carga emocional. Eu amei escrever ele.

Lee007: Por favor antes de mandar a Gina me mate!!!! Talvez eu nao supere tal tortura! E veja nao demorei nadinha... Sobre seus devaneios... eu te entendo aiai seu tivesse um carlinhos... e Sobre uma short Sirius Mione... bom eu tenho uma, que é atras do veu e tenho uma longa que é antes do veu e to engatilhada em uma... kisses moça.

Lie Malfoy: voce foi super rapida! leu logo depois que postei tanks amiga... e a mione sofreu muito não é eu as vezes sou má.

a todos kisses novo cap daki a dois dias! e muitos reviews depois.


	10. Capitulo 10 Marcas que Somem

**Capitulo 10 – Marcas que somem...**

Draco estava sentado segurando firme a mão de Hermione.

Haviam se passado sete dias...

Sete longos dias desde que chegara, trazendo com a ajuda de Monstro Hermione e Sirius até ao Saint Mungus.

Desde aquele dia muitas coisas haviam mudado, Sirius estava no outro quarto rodeado de flores, e provavelmente jogando seu charme para todas as enfermeiras e medibruxas, Harry também deveria estar com ele, mais Tonks e Lupin, que ainda estavam surpresos e felizes pela volta do amigo que julgavam morto.

Sirius contara a todos como Hermione mesmo ferida, conseguira quebrar os laços que Bellatrix colocara nele, e contou tudo sobre todos as insanidades que ela cometera...

Uma longa e dolorosa conversa...

Bellatrix, descobrira que a loucura a levaria à morte, e agora jazia a sete palmos em baixo da terra, ao lado do filho. Não era seguro, subestimar um esquadrão, disposto a vingar amigos perdidos, e os Aurores irlandeses e ingleses mostraram isso a ela em uma batalha que durou quase cinco horas. Muitos mortos dos lados dos Comensais mostraram que ela não tinha preparado tão bem seus novos Comensais, mas que ela infelizmente já fazia estrago suficiente junto ao filho, já que eles causaram muitas perdas...

Harry encontrara após a batalha o corpo de Gina, alguns diziam que ela morrera no mesmo momento de Félix, outros diziam que ela se matara.

Harry ainda chorava escondido apesar de tudo...

Mas agora todos estavam felizes... Quer dizer quase felizes...

Exceto por Hermione que ainda não despertara, tudo era perfeito...

E Draco sofria. Em silêncio.

O veneno usado por Bellatrix foi descoberto pelo mestre de poções do Saint Mungus e o antídoto administrado, porém todos temiam que ela não acordasse, ela havia perdido muito sangue, recebido várias pequenas doses do veneno; ao que tudo indica Bellatrix pretendia torturá-la não matá-la.

Draco tocou a face dela, com carinho.

Uma morte com nome bonito...

Lágrimas vermelhas...

Estava lhe tirando a única mulher que ele já amara.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou... Para logo depois falar baixinho quase como uma prece.

- eu gostaria que você voltasse, mesmo que você jamais me ame, eu gostaria de poder continuar a te amar... – ele tirou uma mecha do cabelo dela com cuidado do rosto. – você poderia fazer isso por mim...

Draco sorriu tristemente e se levantou. Logo depois a porta se abriu deixando Tonks entrar junto com Laura.

As duas trocaram um olhar rápido e sem dizer nenhuma palavra Tonks arrastou Draco, que tentou resistir, para fora do quarto.

Os dois primos andaram por quase uma hora pelo jardim do hospital até que viram Laura correndo na direção deles, seus cabelos ruivos brilhavam com esplendor no sol, e havia um sorriso radiante em seu rosto assim que ela conseguiu chegar até eles, parou em frente a Draco quase sem fôlego.

- ela acordou...

Draco ficou olhando por um segundo os olhos verdes de Laura e se afastou correndo, xingando meio mundo por não poder usar aparatação no hospital.

Vendo Draco correr, Laura se recostou em Tonks esperando sua respiração voltar ao normal.

Voltou-se para uma Tonks que olhava para a barriga e sorriu.

- se você não tivesse esse passageiro aí, já estaria até mesmo na frente de Draco não é?

Tonks riu.

- na frente eu não diria, porém quase...

As duas começaram a andar o mais rápido que Tonks podia e Laura a olhou meio de lado, pensativa.

Tonks não ignorou o olhar dela e sorriu para Laura e falou maliciosa ao se recordar de algo.

- acho que você tem um grande dilema pela frente...

Laura apenas sorriu e deu de ombros.

Tonks olhou para o céu mentalizando em silêncio para que Draco e Hermione não mais escondessem o que sentiam.

Tudo estava feliz.

Ela estava grávida.

Laura pela primeira vez em anos tinha um sorriso completamente feliz...

Sirius renascera...

Ela ia ter um bebê...

Harry havia se livrado (à força, mas isso não vem ao caso) do amor doentio que sentia por Gina...

Ela ia ter um filho...

Só faltava aqueles dois...

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Hermione estava rodeada de pessoas. Sirius estava sentado ao lado dela, sorridente.

Parecia dez anos mais moço, desde que o vira há uma semana.

Hermione olhava às vezes para Set e sentia que ele estava meio que confrontando Sirius com o olhar mas não entendeu...

Ela olhava para todos mas seu coração batia acelerado à procura dos olhos acinzentados de Draco.

Ouvira Laura falar que ia buscá-lo, já que Tonks o arrastara do lado dela temendo que ele jamais saísse...

Hermione sorriu ao ouvir isso.

Fez questão de trocar a camisola do hospital por um bonito vestido verde escuro, a cor predileta de Draco.

Foi quando ela ergueu os olhos e eles se encontraram.

Os seus terra com os deles celestiais.

E pareceu que tudo ficara parado, o ar esquentou e Hermione sentiu que suas mãos estavam tremendo.

Ela nem reparou quando Remus discretamente tirou todos do quarto e os deixou sozinhos...

Hermione sorriu e estendeu a mão para Draco.

Ele pareceu vacilante mas a tocou e beijou-a suavemente. Hermione sentiu seu rosto corar, apenas por sentir o toque doce e cálido dele.

Ela ficou em silêncio, torcendo para que as borboletas em seu estômago parassem para que ela conseguisse falar com ele.

Draco ficou a fitando em silêncio.

A felicidade estampada em seu rosto. Ela estava viva. Linda e doce.

Porém intocada...

Hermione abaixou os olhos e disse baixinho.

- enquanto eu estava com febre eu tive um sonho maluco, sonhei que Rony, vinha e – ela parou ao ouvir um barulho de um suspiro triste e olhou para Draco e ele olhava para ela com um sorriso estranho e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Aquilo doeu em Hermione mais do que tudo o que ela já sentira em sua vida.

Ele relembrou as palavras dela em meio à febre e sorriu amargamente.

_- por favor... Não... Rony... Eu... Amo... Tanto..._

Sua voz saiu trêmula e ele achou que nunca dissera uma frase tão dolorosa em sua vida.

- desculpe-me, eu estou muito feliz que esteja bem... – Draco se curvou e beijou a face de Hermione por um segundo. – Adeus Hermione...

Hermione viu Draco sair do quarto e lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face...

- eu o perdi... – ela relembrou do que dissera a ele, quando ele a salvara.

Ela havia dito que o amava e agora ele não conseguia olhar para ela...

- sua tola, agora você o perdeu para sempre...

Hermione se encostou na cama novamente e deixou as lágrimas tentarem apagar a marca dolorosa que nascera em seu coração...

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

Tonks e Laura cruzaram com Draco e viram as lágrimas grossas que escorriam por sua face.

Tonks soltou a mão de Laura e tentou correr na direção de Draco, mas a imensa dor que ele sentia a atingiu e a fez vacilar quase desmaiando. Laura a segurou com força enquanto gritava o nome de Remus.

Assim que ela viu que Tonks era amparada.

Olhou para o corredor e sem saber para que lado ia, resolveu correr.

Laura abriu a porta do quarto de Hermione e esta chorava copiosamente.

Laura a abraçou com força...

- o que houve, Mione? – havia tanta dor nas lágrimas de Hermione que Laura mal podia agüentar a vibração dolorosa que vinha dela.

- eu o perdi... – Hermione olhou para Laura, e para a porta. – eu perdi o grande amor da minha vida...

Laura olhou para Hermione, e logo entendeu o que acontecera.

Draco confessara a ela o que ele achara ter ouvido Hermione dizer quando a encontrara.

Laura sorriu. O amor às vezes realmente fazia as pessoas sofrerem, mas se dependesse dela não esse amor.

- você acha que perdeu o Draco?

Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça, fraca demais para falar...

-Hermione me escute, Draco acabou de passar por mim, eu nunca o vi chorar até hoje, mas havia muitas lágrimas banhando seu rosto... – Hermione olhou para ela e sentiu seu coração acelerar. – ele acha que você enquanto delirava com a febre o confundiu com o Rony, porque você disse o nome do Rony e depois algo, como amo, tanto...

Hermione sentiu que seu coração iria parar de bater pois ele atingiu um ápice doloroso...

- não eu disse:_ - por favor... Não seja uma ilusão... Por favor não suma como o Rony... Meu amor... Draco eu te amo tanto..._

Laura sorriu para ela.

- eu tenho certeza disso, pois tudo que eu me lembrava na escuridão é que mesmo se eu morresse, eu havia dito o que eu sentia...

Hermione já estava de pé, Laura a amparava.

- você estava fraca, Hermione mal conseguia falar talvez você tenha pensado mas não houve força suficiente...

Mas Hermione parou de ouvir Laura, se soltando de seus braços e saindo com dificuldade para o corredor.

Ela sentia que a febre voltava com força total, e olhou para os lados, alguns bruxos enfermeiros vinham em sua direção tentando segurá-la, mas ela corria, o mais rápido que conseguia, muitas vezes chegando a tombar com alguém e quase cair.

Viu Harry tentar correr em sua direção e viu Laura segurar tanto ele quanto Sirius.

Pôde ouvir a voz dela.

- se ela não fizer isso, aí é que ela vai morrer...

Hermione correu saindo para o jardim do Saint Mungus, o sol se escondera parcialmente, e chuva começara a cair.

Logo seu corpo estava molhado, grudando o vestido que usava. A chuva fria caía machucando seu corpo quente.

Ela olhou em volta e lágrimas quentes caíram...

Ela o perdera.

Por um segundo ela quase desmaiou até vê-lo a olhando assustado, do outro lado do jardim.

Ele também estava molhado e Hermione deu um passo já quase sem forças.

- Draco...

Draco correu ao ouvir o nome dele, seus braços envolveram Hermione.

Ela estava quente, seu rosto avermelhado.

- Hermione o que você está fazendo. – ele ia pegá-la no colo para levá-la para dentro mas Hermione não permitiu...

Afastou-se dos braços dele, mesmo com dificuldade.

- eu tenho que lhe dizer algo, Draco. – Draco tentou chegar até ela. A chuva aumentara. – eu sonhei que Rony vinha me salvar...

Draco fez os olhos por momento, mas logo reabriu, ao ouvir a voz dela docemente chamar seu nome...

- Draco... – ela tinha um brilho no olhar, o mesmo que ele já vira no corredor da Mansão Black. – eu sonhei com ele, e sei que ele estava ali, me salvando, enquanto você não chegava... Eu cheguei a pensar que ele era uma alucinação por causa da febre... – ela sentiu uma tontura e sentiu logo os braços fortes dele lhe envolverem. – e quando eu lhe vi eu disse: _por favor... Não seja uma ilusão... Por favor não suma como o Rony... Meu amor... Draco eu te amo tanto..._

Draco sentiu o mundo parar...

Um sorriso nasceu em seus olhos e sua boca abriu mas nenhum som saiu.

Ele não sabia o que dizer.

Ouvira o que sonhara por tantos anos e agora estava mudo...

- eu te amo tanto Hermione, eu sonhei com esse dia tantas vezes que temo estar sonhando agora. – ele sorriu ao ver Hermione dar um leve beijo em seu rosto e murmurar:

- então estamos sonhando juntos...

- eu pensei que você não me amasse... – havia tantos sentimentos na frase de Draco e Hermione sorriu.

- Impossível, meu amor, eu te amo, Draco, poderia lhe dizer que jamais saberei quando eu comecei a te amar... – ela tocou a face dele com carinho. – mas eu posso dizer quando o deixarei... – Draco sorriu ao vê-la se aproximar mais ainda e sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Nunca...

Draco não disse nada, apenas a abraçou com forças e antes de caminhar na direção do hospital.

Deixou seus lábios sentirem novamente o doce gosto dos céus.

O beijo durou pouco tempo para eles...

Pois quando se separaram, já necessitavam um do outro novamente.

O sol brilhou entre nuvens.

E dolorosas marcas sumiam dos corações de Hermione e Draco, o amor bálsamo eterno curou as feridas que sagravam, transformando-as em marcas diferentes...

**Fim do capitulo Dez.**

**Marca de uma lágrima. ® Vivis Drecco ©2006**

**Nota de beta:** Meu Deus... Quando eu vi que mais uma vez havia um mal entendido eu ia tendo um ataque… Eu já estava pronta a lançar muitas e muitas maldições em ti. Quer dizer depois de tudo ainda nos pregas um susto deste!!!! Bem, mas valeu a pena esperar mais um pouco e…bendita Laura que conseguiu esclarecer as coisas…só podia ser mesmo ela..afinal ela é a tua favoritinha…e porque será que ela tem olhos verdes?!??!?!!?(Mariana pensativa)

Adorei realmente este capítulo foi muito doce e adorei a parte em que o Harry chora pelos cantos…essa foi realmente engraçada…e bem feita para a Gina que morreu.

Acho que é só…ah..não posso esquecer que felizmente tu matas-te a Bellatrix (eu ainda não gosto dela..tu sabes!!!!)

Beijos

Te adoro…

**Nota de Autora:**

Por favor nada de lançar maldições nesta pobre autora de fic, que as vezes pode ser um pouca má... Ou quem escreverá outras maldades que vocês adoram? Eu to meio convencida hoje... afinal a Mari, minha adorada beta fez uma comunidade para minhas fics no orkut!!!! aiai to tão feliz... então Povo, que lê e nao deixa reviews e povo que ler e deixa entrem na comu... é só digitar fics da Vivis Drecco... e aproveitem me add também e Mari e entrem em contato...assim quem sabe eu posto o ultimo capitulo logo, ele ta pronto até ja fiz minha notinha de Autora final com toda a frescura que eu gosto... mas eu sou uma bela sonserina e vou negociar! mais reviwes menos demora!!!!

e obrigada a todos e todas as criaturas maravilhosas que leem e me avisam com reviews... e um feliz dia do amigo atrasado!!! eu queria postar no dia mas por motivos maiores não deu...

Aiai

já ia me esquecendo... A Laura é maravilhosa mesmo e linda e poderosa!!!!e a Bella tinha que morrer!!!

Lee007: oi Bai, vamos perdoar a loirice do Draco...

kisses...

até o proximo que demora ou não depende de vocês... e outra terminando essa eu voltarei com carga total em uma disputa eterna, outra fic draco e mione, com triangulos amorosos...


	11. Capitulo 11 Epilogo Marcas Eternas

**Capitulo 11 – Epílogo – Marcas Eternas...**

Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou a lua. Estava cheia e iluminava toda a casa. Sorriu ao ver Draco saindo da água, seus pés tocaram o píer e ela sorriu para ele indo ao encontro dele.

O corpo dele molhado era extremamente sedutor e Hermione já sentia seu sangue ferver de antecipação. Não se importou quando ele a abraçou e a molhou.

Foi até bom, já que ela estava com muito calor.

Sorriu maliciosamente e o beijou com ardor.

Draco a ergueu e começou a espalhar beijos quentes por todo o pescoço de Hermione que sentiu que suas pernas estavam fraquejando.

Por um momento quis cair completamente nos braços de Draco e fazer amor com ele ali, no píer, mas com muito esforço o afastou.

- não comece o que não pode continuar, senhor Malfoy... – Hermione piscou maliciosa.

Draco riu.

- eu garanto a performance, Senhora Malfoy...

Draco já estava com ela nos braços novamente, quando o sino anunciando convidados tocou.

Ele deu um muxoxo e permitiu que Hermione se afastasse.

Essa ainda com um sorriso cativante secou seu vestido e saiu andando de forma altamente sensual na frente de Draco.

- ah, só pra garantir acho que você deveria vestir uns trajes, mais como direi... – Hermione sorriu. – do tipo que cobrem algo em seu corpo.

Draco sorriu ao sentir o olhar de prazer que Hermione tinha ao ver seu corpo nu...

Draco pegou a varinha da esposa e se secou e com facilidade conjurou uma roupa.

- melhor, Domina?

Hermione sorriu.

- bem melhor, esse espetáculo, é meu... – ela disse sorrindo enquanto passava levemente a mão por Draco, e se afastava para abrir a porta.

Tonks e Remus entraram carregando o filho no colo. Este estava dormindo.

- por Merlin, porque demoraram tanto para abrir a porta? – Tonks perguntou já com uma risada maliciosa. – pensando bem, acho que é informação demais. – ela completou fingindo inocência.

Hermione sorriu e Draco respondeu com uma voz rouca.

- estávamos apenas no píer.

Tonks sorriu ao ver os amigos trocarem um olhar cúmplice, e acabou por rir ao ouvir o comentário inocente do marido.

- é realmente está uma noite linda para ficar nesse píer.

Remus não entendeu o motivo do riso dos três, porém acabou se rendendo a ele.

Logo depois o sino tocou e eles abriram vendo uma Laura entrar radiante.

- oi casais... – ela entregou um vinho para Hermione e foi cumprimentar os outros.

Laura correu e pegou o pequeno James, nos braços, que percebendo a presença dela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- olha acho que meu afilhado já sabe reconhecer uma mulher bonita, olha como ele se derrete para a Laura...

Draco disse rindo e viu Remus estufar o peito orgulhoso.

Hermione sorriu.

Muita coisa acontecera. Tonks finalmente após tantas dores era feliz ao lado de Remus e do seu tão esperado filho.

Laura sorria por tudo.

E ela tinha, seu coração repleto de amor...

Por isso sorriu...

Logo depois a sala da mansão Malfoy estava lotada de amigos.

Os dois filhos de Luna corriam de um lado para o outro, acompanhados por outras crianças.

Alguns amigos do ministério e alguns Aurores estavam conversando animadamente ou dançando a suave música que Hermione escolhera.

De um lado Hermione conversava com Luna e Tonks enquanto observavam Set e Sirius lutarem pela atenção de uma agora tímida Laura. E a viam morrer de rir com as brincadeiras de Jorge, que havia tirado o dia para mexer com ela, quer dizer a noite...

Enquanto seus respectivos maridos conversavam no outro lado.

Luna sorriu e se aproximou mais das amigas.

- humm vocês acham que é o charme nórdico ou o sensual e incontestável charme Black que vai ganhar?

Tonks riu.

- ahh... Ele é meu primo e tudo... Mas acho que ela tem um grande dilema...

Hermione sorriu e olhou para Laura.

Seu sorriso era fácil, na companhia de Sirius e ela corava toda vez que ele apenas tocava levemente nela...

- bom sinto muito, se havia alguma torcida organizada, mas acho que o Sirius já ganhou aquele coração... – as duas amigas se entreolharam. – Set, é um charme, mas você não acham que ele se parece demais com Fred?

Somente então Tonks e Luna olharam para Set e viram a inegável familiaridade entre um e outro. Os cabelos longos de Set, eram de um loiro avermelhado quase ruivo, e apesar da função de Auror, sempre estava fazendo alguma brincadeira.

As duas suspiraram.

- acho que Laura só terá espaço para um ruivo em seu coração... – Hermione disse sorrindo, pois sabia que Laura era como ela, que também só tinha espaço para um ruivo em seu coração. - a única diferença entre eu e Laura é que meu coração é de um loiro estonteante, o dela é do charme Black.

Todas riram e quase deram pulos de alegria quando Sirius arrastou Laura para uma dança, romântica à luz da lua no píer.

Hermione foi até Draco na ponta do píer e o abraçou vendo que ele também olhava com felicidade Sirius e Laura.

- eu acho que se um dia esse píer falar... – Draco se virou e enlaçou Hermione em seus braços. – todos os grandes amores terão seus segredos revelados.

Dizendo isso Draco arrebatou os lábios de Hermione para um beijo apaixonado.

À luz da lua...

Refletidos juntos no lago...

Sob um píer de madeira...

Cujas marcas dolorosas, davam lugar a marcas de amor...

Puro e incontestável.

Uma chuva de estrelas brindou aquela noite e muitas outras de Draco e Hermione.

E quando anos depois, um jovem loiro deu ali seu primeiro beijo. Deixando uma lágrima pura de felicidade cair no píer...

Outra marca de amor nasceu...

**Fim**

۝**Marca de uma Lágrima.**۝

**Marca de uma lágrima. ® Vivis Drecco ©2006**

**Pequena Historia antes da Nota de Autora e Beta.**

**Domina:**

Titulo usado na antiga Roma, para tratar com respeito uma pessoa nobre. Ou uma pessoa amada, mais do que tudo.

Por exemplo, as mulheres da nobreza sempre eram chamadas de Domina, em casa, porém antes de ser um quase titulo de nobreza era um modo de um homem homenagear mulher amada dizendo que ela é a sua Domina, sua senhora escolhida. Apenas homens cujas almas eram intimas a uma mulher poderiam chamar uma dama assim.

É uma abreviação de Domina et Dea.

Que significa que aquela mulher é para a pessoa que lhe chama assim mais amada do que as Deusas, até mesmo a imperatriz romana não se proclamava assim.

Apenas homens que amavam muito suas esposas as chamavam assim ou raramente um pai para uma filha. E sempre apenas quando estavam a sós já que achavam que se dissessem em publico poderiam ofender as Deusas Romanas.

Eu acho esse termo lindo até por que eu felizmente já fui chamada de Domina, por alguém que eu amo muito. Ta certo que ele só me chamou assim depois de eu comentar que havia lido isso em um livro!

Em suma eu quis dizer naquela frase do Draco, que ele ama Hermione mais do que tudo. Que ela é mais bela aos olhos dele do que todas as Deusas juntas! **(vivis também é cultura).**

**Nota de beta:**

Pois bem… eu adorei esta fic e este final foi à chave de ouro!!! Foi bom voltar a ver o píer, em que tudo começou de certo modo…

Como sabes sou completamente apaixonada por esta fic e juro que a principio estava meio relutante e não imaginava que seria tão boa... Mas como sempre tu surpreendes-me pela positiva!!!!

Fizes-te algo que eu adoro que foi trazer o Sirius à vida... Sabes o quanto isso é importante para mim... Sem falar que ele ficou em excelente companhia… a Laura é a mulher certa para ele!!!

Acho que é só... E só posso pedir que escrevas mais fics maravilhosas como esta... Que eu betarei com todo o gosto!!!

Beijos miga e mais uma vez... Os meus Parabéns pelo teu talento para estas coisas!!!!

**Nota da Autora:**

Aiai...

Vivis pensativa...

Aqui estou eu, novamente em uma nota de final de fic... Incrível como passou tão rápido está fic não é? Isso se vocês levarem em conta à imensa fic Secretus de quase dois anos, sei que poderia até mesmo ser mais rápida, mas foi o suficiente, eu estava até mesmo pensando seriamente em demorar mais um pouco para postar o fim...

Sabe como é deixar os leitores tão curiosos que me escrevessem reviwes!!!

Mas chega de enrolação!!!

Acabou!!!

A marca de uma lágrima se encerra nesse pequeno epílogo, nesse pequeno capitulo belo e feliz! Dessa vez uma fic minha se encerra sem lágrimas ou finais meio tristes.

Draco está com a Hermione...

Minha doce Laura ganhou o Sirius...

Eu matei a Gina, o Harry idiota dessa fic ficou sozinho após tudo o que fez para a Mione, isso foi o mais leve que eu pude fazer com ele, e olha que eu ando com uma veia meio malévola ultimamente.

Mas o que dizer...

Esta fic, está marcada em meu coração... Desde o começo foi uma historia sobre o amor e como o amor pode nos marcar, seja dolorosamente, seja nos salvando. Em nossas vidas nos deparamos as vezes com sentimentos fortes, arrebatadores, mas que apenas nos fazem mal, que nos destroem e liquidam nossas forças interiores.

E ao menos para mim a maior dor, a maior marca que um amor doloroso pode nos deixar é perdermos a capacidade de amar.

É de repente nos sentirmos incapazes de nos apaixonar novamente, de nos olharmos e vermos algo vazio em nossa alma. É frio e assustador, chegar a sentir isso. Em alguns casos ao nos deparamos com nossa incapacidade de amar, nos deparamos com a verdade de que nossa vida jamais seria feliz. Às vezes não a ninguém para nos salvar.

E ficamos eternamente no fundo de um lago escuro e parado. Um lago sem lua, um lago sem vida. Em outras vezes o amor está ali ao nosso lado, apenas esperando um gesto, um sorriso, um olhar para entrar novamente em nossas vidas. Mas a medo demais. E o amor espera. Pois se é amor de verdade não tempo. Há apenas amor.

Quando eu decidi falar sobre essa dor horrível de não se achar capaz de amar, eu pensei que apenas uma mulher forte como Hermione sobreviveria.

Mas também pensei que ela romântica como ela é, em minha mente chegaria ao fundo do lago. Ela não seria capaz de viver uma vida sem amor, por isso ela desistiu de viver, ou assim pensava, no fundo o tempo todo ela queria ser salva, ela tomou um veneno, que ela tinha a cura, ela fez o gesto que o amor esperava pra nascer novamente na vida dela. E Draco foi o amor. Forte, eterno, marcante.

Foi o sorriso e as lágrimas.

Ele a marcou, apagando antigas marcas, curando antigas feridas.

Foi um gesto desesperado, inconsciente que o amor viu no meio das trevas, pois ele já estava ali...

E é apenas sobre o amor essa historia. De todos os tipos de amor,

O amor doentio, que destruiu Bellatrix, do amor invejoso que Gina tinha, do amor incapaz de enxergar que Harry sentia, do amor capaz de tudo, deLaura esse amor que a salvou de torturas, esse mesmo amor que a preparou para outro amor esse que Sirius lhe deu, para o amor de Tonks e Remus... Para todos os amores...

Então se você esta achando que não é capaz de amar...

De um sinal para o amor..

Não usando veneno, nem todos os amores atendem pelo nome de Draco Malfoy.

Mas de um sorriso, um olhar...

Deixe o amor nascer...

Deixe uma marca ser tatuada em seu coração...

Se não der certo, pense que pelo menos houve amor...

E obrigado a todos que se emocionaram comigo nesta historia de amor...

**M.J. Malfoy Morgana Gorlois Pendragon Lemmie-Chan Jennifer Malfoy Lie Malfoy Adliz Rhaissa Hgranger Aninhaloka Viviani Lee007.Claudia.**

**Vocês me fizeram feliz, e me fazem sempre querer escrever algo melhor obrigada por lerem e deixarem seus comentários, conto com a presença de vocês em outras fics... Quero outras ameaças de morte e tudo de novo... **

**Kisses. **

**Em especial: **

**Hgranger** que além de betar, foi uma leitora entusiasta e atenta... Mari você sabe o quanto é especial para mim... Kisses e continuem escrevendo seus comentários gigantes e suas notas, sabe o quanto sou viciadas neles...

**Lemmie** Miga de todas as horas...

**Paty** **Selenita** e **Lyaa** **Malfoy** que apesar de ainda não terem lido essa fic toda me dão sempre o maior apoio...

E mais especial ainda ao **Duo V.**

**Vitor** e **Vinicius**...

Vida sempre vida com vocês...

Triplo V forever...

E **NEOQEAV **

**E outra coisinha... Para quem gostou da Laura e do Sirius... Aguardem ou vocês acham que ia trazer ele de volta e não dar uma fic só pra ele? **

**Kisses Vivis Drecco. **


End file.
